


Where is your Dom tonight? I hope he is a gentlemen

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Agender Malia Tate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Collars, College Student Scott, Conventions, Deepthroating, Dom Theo, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Genderfluid Scott, Grooming, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Malia is also into the scene, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sex, Sex Machines, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stiles and Allison are in France, Sub Scott, Sugar Daddy Theo, Wealthy Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is dragged to a bar after being single for too long and meets a guy who wants to make him his in a certain way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what a catch, scottie

**Author's Note:**

> I should honestly work on my other fics but the need to write a BDSM Sceo happened. And I will be making the chapter titles puns for the fic with Fall Out Boy songs. 
> 
> Also imagine Scott with season 1 hair for this fic

Scott sat off to the side with Malia, messing with the green glow sticks wrapped around his wrist. Malia had a red one wrapped around hers. Green meant available, yellow for looking, red for unavailable. And Malia came with Lydia. The floppy hair boy wanted to check out a club but he was scared to go alone. And Stiles was in France with Allison. He looked down at his glow sticks and messed with it with his sky blue painted nails. Malia looked at him.

“Are you not going to go talk to people?” She asked. Scott looked at her.

“It’s just imitating.” He said.

“Do you need me to get Lydia? She’s said my bluntness makes me a bad wingman.”

Scott grinned. “It can yes. But I think Lydia is talking to some guys for me.” He said noticing the familiar red head talking to a guy. Malia shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

“That guy is in one of her classes. I’ve seen him before when I go to pick her up from class.”

“Discussing school work then?”

“Wouldn’t be surprised.” Malia mumbled as she took another sip. Next thing they knew, Lydia came over and took ahold of her partner’s hand.

“Malia, come meet Mason officially.” She said as she pulled her up.

“But Scott will be by himself.” Malia looked over at the boy.

“I-I’m going to go to the bathroom. I’ll find you when I finish.” Scott got up and fixed his shirt.

“We’ll be by the bar sweetie.” Lydia said as she started to walk to the bar while Malia gave Scott a plea for help look.

Scott grinned at her before he headed to the bathroom. He weaved his way through the crowd. The amount of colors he saw around people’s wrist, neck, and on top of people’s head. There were a lot of green and reds. The reds probably came with the greens like Malia and Lydia did for him. He made his way into the bathroom and didn’t see anyone. Personally he didn’t like being in the bathroom with people cause he would get looks when they saw he was wearing women’s underwear. 

He went over to a urinal and unzipped. When the stream started, he couldn’t help but to smile. There was something about peeing that he found so relaxing. He heard the door open and looked over his shoulder and saw a guy come in. And this guy had the face that would make anyone confused about their sexual orientation. How brown hair gelled up and scruff on his face. Even his shirt seemed too tight as well as the jeans he wore. On his wrist was green glow sticks. He gave Scott a smile as he came up to the one the urinals.

“Come with friends?” He asked after a couple of seconds.

“Huh?” Scott looked at him.

“You’re a green right?”

“Oh yeah! I am. I came with my roommates. One of them is probably the only female here.”

“The other one a male?”

“No. She’s agender.” Scott said as he finished up.

“Oh...What about you?” He asked with a smile.

“Me?”

“Your gender identity and your pronouns. Don’t want to screw up.” He asked as Scott flushed.

“Fluid and I use male pronouns.” He said as the guy finished up.

“Got it. I’m Theo.” He said as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

“Scott.” He said with a smile. Theo walked over to him, flashing his smile still.

“Well Scott, how about I buy you a drink?” 

Scott grinned. “I don’t drink but I appreciate the offer.” His response cause Theo to chuckle.

“They do have soda and virgin drinks at the bar. I’m willing to pay.”

“Okay. Just let me wash my hands.” Scott went over to the sink and quickly wash his hands. 

When he finished up, the two walked out of the bathroom and towards the bar. Scott saw Lydia and Malia at the bar still talking to someone. The couple gave him a look and all he did was smile at them. He knew the two were worried about his love life, mostly because he didn’t have one.

Scott didn’t really date in high school and kept that till now. He did hook up with a couple of people but nothing really stick. Lydia, Malia, Allison, and Stiles would try to find him someone but would always flake out. They weren’t sure if it was because he was genderfluid where he would always paint his nails, wear women’s underwear and now he would borrow some of Malia’s clothes not and then (Though she would borrow some of his in return). But they would try.

Theo held up his hand which caused the bartender to come over and look at him. “One Bud Light and what would you like Scott?” He looked at the floppy haired boy.

“Just a Pepsi please.” He answered.

“And a Pepsi.” 

“Coming right up Theo.” the bartender said. Scott looked at Theo.

“He know’s your name?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m a regular.”

“To a single’s mixer?” His words caused Theo to chuckle as the drinks were brought over. Theo took his and took a sip.

“Do you know what this club is when it doesn’t host single’s mixer?”

“No. Malia brought me tonight.”

“Malia? Malia Tate?”

“Yeah. Do you go to the gym she works at?” Scott asked with a smile as he took his drink.

“No. She’s kinda of a regular here. This is a BDSM club. Malia watches and hangs out here. Did you not know?” Scott looked over at Malia who was drinking a beer at the bar while Lydia was still talking to the guy from earlier. They were best friends and he didn’t know about this.

“No...She never brought it up...I didn’t know she was into that kind of stuff.”

“I don’t know if she is really or not. People have offered to dom her but she rejects. She loves that redhead. Now what about you? Have you been curious about the scene?” Theo asked.

“BDSM? I-I don’t know. I mean I never really looked into it.” 

“Well if you want to learn, and I mean I won’t bend you over, tie you up, and spank you, I would be willing to teach. Now if you want to be a sub, I’m open.” Theo said.

“Oh. Wow. That’s something.”

“I’m aware but the offer is on the table.”

Scott nodded his head as he took a sip. “Thanks.” He said as Lydia came over.

“Hey, we’re going to head out. You want to stay or?” She said as she eyed Theo and then looked at Scott.

“Um…” Scott looked at Theo.

“If you want to go, I’ll give you my number.” He reached over the bar and grabbed a napkin and a pen. He wrote down his number and handed the napkin to Scott. He smiled as he took it.

“Thanks. I’ll text you tomorrow.” Scott said which caused Theo to smile.

“I look forward to your text Scott.” He said.

Scott smiled as he started to walk away with Lydia. 

* * *

Scott pulled himself up on the bar as Malia spotted him from below. Scott would come by the gym to work out after he finished up his classes. Malia would always create time to work out with Scott when she didn’t have someone to train. Plus the two preferred to work out together because they would end up talking about various things, mostly about Lydia.

“Coming down.” Scott said as he lowered himself to the ground. He could feel Malia’s hand on his waist as she helped him.

“There you go.” Malia said.

“Thanks.” Scott said as he fixed his shirt. He rubbed his left arm, lifting the sleeve of his shirt up revealing his two band tattoo. 

“So that guy last night…” Malia looked at him causing him to stop.

“What about Theo?” He asked.

“You going to text him?”

“Tonight I am...Did you know that club was a BDSM club?” He asked. Malia had this look like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, which was honestly a look he had seen often at the apartment.

“...no…” She lied.

“Malia, Theo said you were a regular.”

“...Lydia doesn’t know. Well she does but doesn’t. She knows I’m interested in BDSM.”

“She doesn’t know you go to the club does she?” He asked which caused her to shook her head no.  Scott sighed.

“I won’t say anything.” He said giving her a smile which caused Malia to smile.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re my best friend. You know I won’t tell her anything you don’t want me too.” 

“I know. So Theo...did he offer to teach you about the lifestyle?” Malia asked as she reached up, pulling herself up to do pull-ups. Scott got under her to watch her.

“Yeah. Why?”

“He wants to fuck you and make you his sub.”


	2. just one coffee

Scott sat at the table with his coffee as he looked around for Theo. He spent his whole class texting him. It was mostly getting to know each other. Scott found out that Theo lived on a Trust Fund but he also developed a popular dating app for people in the BDSM scene. He said it was like Grindr and Tinder but it could match people up who were looking for subs or doms but too scared to go out to the clubs. And he made a bit of money off of it. He was in the process of creating another dating app that would be very safe for Transgender people because many dating apps aren’t Trans friendly. 

And when he wasn’t working on these apps, he played video games. And the latest game he was into was  _ Fallout 4 _ . And they both discovered they had similar taste in music in post-hardcore music and Scott said one of his favorite bands was isetmyfriendsonfire and Theo’s was At The Drive-In. Plus there was the same books they both read. Quite a bit of them were classics.

When Scott was out of class, he suggested they meet up for coffee. Theo said he had a meeting with his app team but it wouldn’t take long. As of right now, he had been there for fifteen minutes. He made the smart move to get iced coffee. He pulled out his phone to check the time when he noticed someone sit in front of him. Quickly he looked up and saw it was Theo who was smiling.

“Were you waiting long?” He asked.

“Oh no. I didn’t. How was your meeting?” Scott asked.

“It went well. Thankfully the people I work with I’ve been friends with for a while. So we know how to work well with each other.” Theo said.

“How many work with you?”

“There’s five of us. Me and two others are working on the new app and the other two are working on ChainLink, keeping it updated and making sure everything works.” 

“Do you ever take on interns?”

“You wanting an internship?”

Scott grinned. “No. I want to be a vet. I have a standing job at a vet’s office each summer.break.” 

“Takes a special person to work with animals. Mostly because not all animals like people.” 

“Yeah it’s true. But my questions?”

“Oh yeah. Not really. But we might when we get this second app up and running.” 

“Two apps would be a bit of a handful.”

“It would. So how were your classes?”

“Oh. Same old same old. I just had a biochem class and a sociology class. Just have a year left before I go to veterinary school.”

“Have you started to apply for schools?”

“I’m trying to figure out where I want to go for it.”

“That is something that takes times. Sometimes I wish I went to college but I’m making a good living.”

“Yeah. You can be a sugar daddy.”

“Want me to be your sugar daddy?” Theo asked with a grin which caused Scott to blush some.

“First you want to be my dom and now my sugar daddy? Wouldn’t those go hand and hand?” Scott looked down at his feet some.

Theo arched a eyebrow. “Oh so Malia told you my secret plan?”

“She did.” He nodded his head.

“Well, it’s true. But only if you want to.” Theo looked at him. He reached out and took ahold of Scott’s hand that was on the coffee cup. Scott blushed again.

“I-I mean I’m curious about it but…”

“You're scared about it?” Theo asked.

“Kinda of. I mean what I’ve seen in porn and in 50 Shades of Gray…” Theo started to laugh.

“A couple of things. First off, 50 Shades is not a proper example of BDSM. It’s, in my opinion, the worst example. Second, not everything in porn is like it should be. They take the time to set everything up and use the best equipment out there. Not everyone can afford that.” Scott nodded his head.

“Still…”

“How about this, come to my place for dinner. After dinner, I’ll show you some of my gear. I promise it won’t be so scary afterwards.”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Scott asked.

“Yes.” Scott smiled.

“Wh-what time?” He asked.

“Seven. I’ll text you the address so you have it in your phone.” Theo said with a smile.

“Great.”

* * *

“So you have a date with Theo tonight?” Lydia asked as she poured herself some wine.

Scott nodded his head as he leaned against the counter. “Yeah. I think he’s going to cook us dinner.” 

“I bet he’s going to want sex.” She said as she finished pouring.

“And that’s a problem why? It’s been a couple of years since I had sex. If he’s into me and wants sex, I’m fine with that.”

Lydia picked up the glass to take a sip. “Alright. Do you want me to do your make-up? Just basic eyes stuff.” She asked.

“Would you?”

“Of course.”

Scott smiled. “Thank you. And nothing too out there.”

“Mascara and eyeliner?”

“Yes.” He said as Malia into the apartment with her gym bag. They watch her head straight to the couch and flop onto it, throwing her bag into the wall.

“Did Mr. Milkivoch annoy you again today?” Lydia asked.

“Yes.” She turned her head out to speak.

“I’m sorry. How about you take a shower and I’ll give you a back rub after I do Scott’s make-up.” Those words cause Malia to jump to her feet and hurried over to them.

“Wait, make-up?” She looked at Scott who had his usual smile on his face.

“Do you have another date with Theo?” She asked.

“Another? I thought this was your first date with him?” Lydia looked at him.

“Does meeting for coffee count as a date?” He asked looking back and forth between the two.

“Yes.” They said at once. 

“Oh. Even though nobody treated the other to coffee or food? I mean we sat there and just talked.” Scott started to rub his tattooed bicep.

“Scott, who suggested meeting up for coffee?” Lydia asked.

“I did.” He turned to her.

“Did at anytime you apply it was a date even though you two set one up for one tonight?” She asked.

“I don’t think so. I just suggested it cause I was out of class and wanted to see if he wanted to get some with me...So it was a date?” He asked, looking like a puppy dog.

“How about you ask him if he thought it was and then go from there? Though I think it was a date.” Lydia said.

“You thought every time you came to the gym to get me to train you was a date.” Malia crossed her arms as Lydia looked at her.

“Well you kept looking down my shirt.” She said as she took a sip.

“Because you wore shirts that showed your boobs off. Even Allison noticed that.” Scott pointed at the red head.

“It worked though.” Lydia looked at Malia who didn’t seem fully amused. Scott shook his head as he stood up straight.

“I’m going to take a quick shower before you do my make-up and I am picking out my clothes.” He said as he started to walk towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of a anon, I have disabled anon comments and all comments must be approved by me. Personally, I don't think it's cool to leave hate in a comments of a fan fic because I will say writing and coming up with ideas when you have Graduate school to work on plus a overnight job and teaching karate, it can be very hard. Plus leaving hate comments will discourage a writer to stop writing and that is the saddest thing ever. Don't yell at someone for their work or their ship. Just hold your tounge


	3. Sugar we're going down rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. I went there with the title

Scott looked at the photos that hung on Theo’s wall. Some of them were of his app team. Four others who looked a bit younger than Theo. Some of them was Theo with famous people. He did make a popular app that allowed people to meet others with their kinks. And he was sure one of them was Lady Gaga which was impressive. 

“Here you go.” He turned and saw Theo with a glass of wine in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Scott smiled as he took the glass.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Welcome. Now that is some amazing eyeliner skills you have. You even have little wings.” He said with a smile.

“I’m still working on my skills. This is all Lydia. She offered to do it tonight for me.” Scott said as Theo took a sip.

“So I take you were feeling feminine tonight?”

“Yeah. I was.”

“Alright. Now it’s going to be thirty minutes on the chicken.” Theo said with a smirk as he took another sip of his wine. Scott arched an eyebrow.

“I see. So what can we do for thirty minutes? Talk?” He asked.

“We could,” Scott noticed Theo’s eyes looking up and down, examining his body, “Or we can do some other things.”

Scott gulped and took a sip of his water. To be honest, he couldn’t help but do the same to Theo. He was only a couple of inches shorter then he was but fuck. He was buffed out to the point Scott could almost see every curve of muscle through his shirt. Theo’s nipples were sticking out in his shirt. Scott’s eye then drifted down to his groin area. It was clear he was packing.

He looked up at Theo. He was staring him like a wolf ready to devour his prey. He felt his throat go dry from that look. Theo put his glass down and then took ahold of Scott’s to put down. With a single step, he got up to Scott’s face. The closeness made Scott blush.

“What kind of things were you thinking?” Scott asked.

“Want me to tell you?” Theo asked.

“If you wouldn’t mind.”

Theo grinned. “I would love to bend you over my couch or my bed, pull those pants and underwear down and eat your pretty little ass till you come.” 

“I-I would like that.”

“You would?”

“Yeah.”

Theo reached down and placed his hands on Scott’s pants, “Well you know how I run. So I have safewords. The spotlight system. Green for good, yellow for discussion, and red for stop. Now at anytime while I’m eating your ass and you want to stop, say red. Or if you want me to do some more, well just say yellow and we’ll talk about it. Understand?” He asked as he simply unbuttoned Scott’s pants.

“I understand.” He said as his breathing picked up.

“Can you repeat the safe words for me?”

“Um, yeah. Green for good. Yellow for um discussion. And red for stop.”

Theo smiled, “Good. Color for me eating your ass?”

“Green.”

Theo smiled and grabbed Scott, pulling him to the couch. He placed Scott on the arm, letting him rest his head on it. With a quick movement, he jerked Scott’s pants and underwear down. Oh how Theo was happy to see it. It wasn’t a surprise that his ass was paler than the rest of his skin. But it was still tempting. He licked his lips as he ran his finger along his hole causing him to whimper. 

“How long has it been Scotty since something been in his hole?” Theo asked.

“Years.” Scott whined. 

Theo smiled as put some pressure onto it which cause Scott to moan. Theo leaned down as he started kiss Scott’s lower back. Scott bit his bottom lip at the wet touch. Oh he was enjoying this. He felt Theo make his way down and the second he felt the wet pressure on his hole, he let out a moan. He pressed his face into the couch as Theo lapped him. 

It didn’t take him long to get hard. He whimpered as Theo worked. His legs stretched out as his hips went to the couch. Theo clearly noticed it. He grinned as reached around and took ahold of his penis.

“Color?”

“Green!” Scott moaned.

Theo started to stroke him. Scott’s butt went up which meant Theo’s tongue went in deeper. Scott could feel it building up faster. He knew what he was doing. That was very clear. He gripped onto the couch as his breath picked up.

“I’m-I’m gonna come.” Scott panted. Those words caused Theo to stroke him faster. 

“Come for me.” He said.

Scott stiffen up for a second as he let out a moan. His hips flinched as he came. Theo let go and let Scott get off the couch. He pulled up his pants and looked at the large puddle on the couch. It had been so long since someone got him off. Theo gave him a smile.

“Look at that. I guess it has been a nice long time since you got any sort of affection. You deserve it all the time.” He said.

“I’m sorry for the mess.” Scott said as he lowered his head. Theo reached over and lifted his head up.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about the mess. It’s not a big deal. I wanted to make you come.” He said.

“Still.” Scott said.

“Don’t feel bad. But did you enjoy it?”

Scott blushed. “I did.”

“Good. Drink some water and I’ll clean this up. We still have time till dinner’s done.” Theo said.

* * *

Scott lied on the bed as he waited for the Skype call to go through. He got back from Theo’s at two am and Malia and Lydia were passed out in their room. So the only person he could call was in Paris, well two people. Allison and Stiles. He sent Stiles a text and he was given the go to call them via Skype. It was a few seconds before he saw the blurry image of Stiles and Allison but it quickly focused which caused Scott to smile.

It had been a year since he saw the two in person. Allison wanted to go to college in Paris and Stiles didn’t want to be alone so he tagged along with her. He worked with Allison’s family in arms trade since he didn’t speak French while Allison was attending The American University of Paris studying History, Law, and Society. Plus she had plans to stay for a Master’s degree to. But every time they saw them, they were happy. Now the two wouldn’t have recognized themselves. Allison was dressing more punk like, which Stiles loved to death, and even shaved half her head. And Stiles was more hipster like which wasn’t like him but he had to dress up often for deal and just kept doing it. Allison smiled when she saw Scott.

“Scotty! How was the date?” She asked. Lydia must have told them.

“It was amazing. Theo cooks better then my mom.” Scott said.

“Whoa, someone is better than your mother? Is that possible?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah. It is.” Scott said with a smile.

“Keep him. Seriously.” Allison said with a smile.

“But it depends on how this date went. So how did it go?” Stiles leaned into the camera.

“Really well. He cooked dinner and ate my ass.” The look on the two’s face was priceless.

“You had sex?” Stiles asked.

“No. He jerked me off and rimmed me.” Scott said.

“Wow!” Allison covered her mouth as she smiled.

“Well there is one more thing, he’s into BDSM and wants me to be his sub.”

“Like chains and whips?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded his head.

“I didn't know you are that kinky Scott. I mean Stiles lets me peg him and he ties me up.” Allison said.

“All of that times twenty Ally. But I may agree to it. Theo will sit and discuss with me what we would do so I feel safe. And if I don't want to do it, he won't do it with me. And I like talking to him and he asked for permission before he rimmed me.” 

He watched Stiles and Allison looked at each other before they looked at Scott. They had some sort of telepathic connection to one another. “Well you have to be safe. I mean it's your choice to get involved in this. All we can do is support your choice.” Stiles said.

“Hearing that makes me happy. Malia will support it but Lydia I don't think so much but she won't care.” Scott said.

“Just don't force it upon them, alright?” Stiles said.

“I'm not going to do that.” Scott said.

“Still.” He said.

“Well I'm going to get off. It's after two and I have class in the morning.”

“Go to bed. Stiles has to go to a meeting soon.” Allison said.

“And of course get in good graces with her family some more. They’re starting to like me.” Stiles had a smile on his face which caused Allison to smirk.

“The fact it’s taken them a year to like you makes me wonder what the hell you’re doing wrong or right.” Allison said.

“She has a point. But I’ll talk to you guys later. Might be in a group call with Malia and Lydia.” Scott said.

“Alright. Go to bed and have a good day. We love you.” Allison said as she got up to lean to the camera and gave it a kiss.

“Love you too. Night.” Scott said before he hung up.

He closed his laptop and rolled onto his back. He was really going to agree to be Theo’s sub. The idea was of course scary and exciting to him. He had seen Theo’s ‘sex’ room where he kept his BDSM gear. And seeing it all didn’t make it seem all scary. Theo had a selection of sex toys and there were some Scott was curious about.

Guess the two of them had a lot to talk about.


	4. Tell That Scott, He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today

Theo came out of his office and saw his team working. Corey and Josh were over each other shoulders pointing at the computer screen. Chances were they were working on a new graphic for the app. He looked over and saw Hayden was on the phone but he couldn’t find Tracey. The CEO walked over to the guys.

“Hey, where’s Tracey at?” He asked. The two looked up at him.

“She went to let someone in.” Corey said.

“You know who?” He asked.

“Nope. Did anyone order a didlo again? HAYDEN! DID YOU GET A DIDLO FOR LIAM?!” Josh yelled. The brown-eyed girl gave Josh that would kill him in a manner of seconds if it could. Josh’s eyes widen and Theo grinned.

“Don’t forget, she still hasn’t forgiven you for the nipple clamp event.” He said as the doors opened. He turned and saw Tracey and Scott walk in.

Theo smiled at the sight of Scott. He had to come from the gym because he was in shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Plus he had his hair held back with a bright pink headband. Scott smiled as he walked over and the four workers stopped to watch them.

“I didn’t know you would be stopping by.” Theo said.

“Thought I would surprise you and see if you would want to get a smoothie. Plus I want to talk to you about something.” Scott said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Theo nodded his head. “Sure. Tracey, can you handle everything?” He looked at the girl who came in with Scott.

“Yeah. Go have a smoothie with your boyfriend.” Tracey said.

“Thanks Tracey.” Theo said with a smile. 

He gave Scott a smile and walked out with him. He felt Scott take ahold of his hand which made him smile even more. It had been almost a couple of weeks since their first date and often Scott would stop by after class or the gym and get coffee or a smoothie. And then at night, Theo would pick Scott up and take him to dinner. Most of the time it was pretty fancy places. Scott looked up at him.

“So I’ve been thinking about your offer…” He said which caused Theo to arched an eyebrow.

“What offer?”

“The offer you gave me the first night we meet. I want to be your sub.” He watch the smile appear on Theo’s face. 

“Really?” He asked.

Scott nodded his head, “Yes. I’ve thought about it over the past couple of weeks and I’m sure. I want you to be my dom,” he said as they entered the store.

“Well I’ll write up a contract and a list for you.” He said as they got in line.

“Wait...what?” Theo looked at Scott.

“The contract is for you to sign saying you do agree to this. That I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want to. And the list is going to be what we can do and not do. It’s going to be a basic list of what I can do to you and you will sign that saying you agree to it.”

Scott nodded his head. “Make sense.” 

“I’ll write it up when I get back to work and I’ll come over to go over it. Malia and Lydia won’t be there will they?” Theo asked.

Scott had to think. “No. Lydia is going to a play at the college and Malia is going with her.” He said.

“Okay. I’ll be over at seven.” Theo said.

* * *

 

Scott sat on the couch, reading over each word of the contract Theo had given him. It was just like Theo said it would be. Just him saying he was in sound body and mind and agreeing to all of this. He looked at Theo who was watching TV but was ready to answer any question Scott had. But he would use his phone to Google them. He flipped to the list and took a look at it and counted the number of items on it. 60 items. Scott wondered how much things Theo was into. He looked at how it was to be check. Stop Light System. Makes sense. Now he looked at the list.

 

 

  * ****Anal****


  * **Oral (Giving)**


  * **Oral (Receiving)**


  * **Handjobs (G/R)**



 

 

Those were easy Greens. Then came the next one

 

  1. **Sounding**



 

“Um, Theo…What’s sounding?” He asked, looking up at him.

“Sounding?” Theo got up and walked over to him, “It’s where you place thin metal or plastic objects into your urethra.”

Scott’s eyes widen. He quickly wrote Red. Theo chuckled at his actions. He knew that was a No. Scott went to the next one.

 

  1. **Collars (Private)**
  2. **Collars (Public)**



 

“Do you have a collar for me already?” Scott asked.

“If you agree to it, I was going to have us go pick one out together. Unless you want me to do it.” Theo said.

Scott smiled. “I like the idea of us picking one together.”

Theo nodded his head. “Then in the following week we’ll go to a store a friend owns that has collars you can pick from.”

“Great!”

 

  1. **Anal Beads**
  2. **Anal Plug**
  3. **Fingering**
  4. **Fisting**



 

A grouping of Anal play. He was curious about beads so he put Yellow. Plugs and Fingering were Green and fisting was yellow. Theo moved over and sat down beside Scott. He saw the next one and placed his finger beside it.

 

  1. **Canning**



 

“That’s where I use a thin stick and smack your feet or you ass.” He said.

Scott looked at him. “You just have it one section. I wouldn’t mind trying it once on my butt but I don’t want it on my feet.” He said.

“Put Yellow then. I apologized for not writing those in two separate boxes.”

“It’s okay.” He said.

 

  1. **Flogging**



 

“Flogging is where you hit me with a paddle right?” Scott asked.

“Correct. And it’s something that puts you really on the line of pain and pleasure.”

“Okay.” Scott nodded his head as he wrote down Green.

 

  1. **Anal Plug (Public)**
  2. **Biting**
  3. **Blindfolds**
  4. **Hair Pulling**



 

All three of them caused him to write Green in them. Then he looked at the next one. Asphyxiation. He remember Lydia talking about that one day. Choking. That idea wasn’t pleasing to him. He wrote Red. And then Breathing Control was right after it and he wrote Red beside that.

 

  1. **Bondage (Light)**
  2. **Bondage (Heavy)**



 

That was something he was able to figure out on his own about that. He jolted down Green for Light and Yellow for Heavy.

 

  1. **Grooming**



 

He turned to Theo. “Explain grooming. I mean I know what it means but what do you mean in this relationship?”

“I do like you’re asking questions and not just going Green, Yellow, Red with everything. Grooming for this relationship is where you allow me to control how you appear but within agreeable limits. Like I’ll shave your pubic hair or tell you to wear certain outfits. But know this, if I shave your pubic hair, I’ll handle your balls and then blow you afterwards.” Scott blushed at the idea and quickly wrote Green.

 

  1. **Bondage (Under clothes)**
  2. **Cock Worship**



 

He started to noticed Theo didn’t group these well. Though he could have forgotten some when he was writing the groups and added them on. He wrote down Green for both of them. Scott titled his head at number 25.

 

  1. **CBT**



 

“If you don’t like the idea of sounding, you won’t like Cock-Ball Torture.” Theo said.

“Well you just answered my question and that doesn’t sound pleasant at all.” Scott said.

“Trust me, it isn’t. I’ve had it done to me.”

“Then why is it on the list?” Scott looked at him.

“This is the list I was given when I became a sub to learn how to be a Dom. And it has a good amount of selection.” Scott nodded his head.

“That works.” He said.

Scott went through the list. Theo had put a total of sixty items. Everything was pretty much green and yellow. The only other things he had put under Red was foot worship (which made him question Theo’s likes alittle), tickleing, scat, and golden showers. How many people were into this stuff? Did Theo add these or the guy he learned from? He found the spot where he was to sign and quickly did so as well as the contract. 

“I finished and signed them both.”

Theo got up and walked over. He picked up the papers and looked through them. He kept quite as he looked through the list and grinned at some of the Greens Scott made. Scott watched him put the papers down. Theo reached over and ran his hands through Scott’s hair and took ahold of it which caused him to moan a bit.

“As of now, you’re my sub. You agree to do what I ask correct?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir...master...what do I call you?” Scott asked.

“Sir.” He said.

“Yes sir.” Scott said.

“Good. Tomorrow we’re going to go pick out a collar and some other gear for you. Understand?”

“Yes sir. Can we do something tonight sir?” Scott asked which caused Theo to pull on his hair some.

“Not tonight. But you can’t touch yourself for two days. Understood?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir.” Scott said as Theo let him go.

“Good. Now let’s watch a movie.” Theo said as he walked back over to the couch.

“Can I pick the movie?” Scott asked as he followed him.

“Of course pup.” Theo smiled as he sat down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not want to put the 60 item list I made for the fan fic


	5. Red Collar Blues

Scott stood outside the shop as he waited on Theo. He was a bit scared to go inside because of the women behind the desk. She kinda of scared him to be honest. She looked like the kind of person who would rip your balls off and then keep them in a jar for show. He pulled out his phone and checked to see if Theo called or texted him saying he was going to be on his way.

“Hey.” Scott’s head perked up and he saw Theo walking over with his common tight shirt, jeans, boots, and a pair of sunglasses on. Scott wondered how he could make it look good where Scott was in jeans, a Beacon Hills Lacrosse shirt, and tennis shoes. The only difference he had on was he was wearing eyeliner he did himself.

“Are you hungover? I’ve never seen you wearing sunglasses.” Scott asked.

“No. I had an eye doctor appointment and my eyes are dilated. Have you been inside yet?” He asked walking over, “Did you do the eyeliner yourself today?”

“I did and no. The cashier scares me.” Theo grinned and chuckled at Scott.

“Kali’s harmless except to Jennifer. Come on.” Theo opened the door and walked inside with Scott right behind him.

Scott got a better look the women. She had brown hair pulled into a bun and had flawless dark skin. Her brown eyes looked up at the two and stood up straight and Scott could see her shirt which said Bondage Instructor. She gave Theo a smile.

“You drunk?” She asked which cause Theo to smirk.

“Eye doctor. Where’s Jennifer?” He asked as Scott started to look around the store.

“Grading papers. Who’s the puppy?” She asked looking at Scott as he picked up as butt plug.

“That’s my boyfriend Scott. He’s also my sub.” Theo said causing Kali’s lips to curl. 

“He’s adorable. He had been outside waiting for you for like twenty minutes.” She said.

“He’s just waiting on me. We’re picking out his collar and some toys today.”

“Oh picking out collars are fun. You know where they are.” Kali smiled.

Theo gave her a smirk and walked over to Scott, “Follow me.” He said.

Scott put the plug down and followed Theo to one of the walls. He noticed the various collars on the shelves. Some had matching wrist cuffs with them. Scott walked over and picked up a collar that was a golden leather. Theo took it out of Scott’s hand and put it on the shelf.

“Gold isn’t your color.” He said.

“It never was.” Scott said with a smile causing Theo to smirk.

“I think something in the red family might suit you. Do you want matching cuffs? You put Green for them.” 

“It would be nice. Using ones I picked out.”

“Yeah. It might be more comfortable.” Theo said as Scott picked up a collar with a pair of cuff attached to them. It was a dark red with a golden clasp on it.

“I like that one. What about you?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t have picked it up if I didn’t like it?” Scott asked with a smile.

“Alright. We’ll hold onto it. Shall we pick out some plugs?” Theo grinned.

“I saw a couple I like and curious about.” Scott smiled.

* * *

Malia held the plug in her hands as she looked at it. Lydia sat across from her, staring at it as well. Malia turned it over and saw there was a switch. She turned it on, dropping it as it started to go off. Both girls yelped as Scott hurried over and turned it off. He looked at the two.

“Really? You have to play with them?” Scott asked.

“I was curious!” Malia said.

“It’s weird with you playing with my toys.” Scott said.

“How much did he spend on you?” Lydia asked.

Scott had to think. “Um, about maybe six hundred?” He said causing Lydia’s jaw to drop.

“On sex toys?” Lydia asked.

“It wasn’t much actually. Just the collar, two butt plugs, a flogger, a ball gag, and this.” He held up the toy.

“Are you serious?” Malia asked.

“Yeah. Oh and some lube.” Scott said.

“And how can he afford this? That’s like a paycheck.” Lydia said.

“Theo owns a dating app for the BDSM community.” Malia looked at her partner. 

“And it made him rich?” Lydia asked as she arched an eyebrow.

“He also lives off a trust fund.” Scott said.

“...So you have a sugar daddy?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.” Scott nodded his head. Lydia coughed to herself as she sat up straight.

“...you think he’ll buy me a pair of shoes?” She asked softly causing Scott to smile and chuckle.

“I can see. Are you thinking about those green ones?” Scott asked.

“Yes. Malia won’t buy them for me.”

“They are like two hundred dollars. No.”

“But they are cute and green looks great on me.” Lydia said.

“I don’t care.” Malia said.

“But I want them.” Lydia looked at Malia.

“No.” Malia said as Scott smirked. Lydia gave her a look that would make most people shit themselves. But Malia stared her down, not even bothered by it. Scott picked up the toy.

“I’ll let you two have your stare off. I’m going to go take a shower.” He said giving them a smile as he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this chapter is short but the next one will be long and very smut driven


	6. My Dick is the Worst Kind of Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSENT IS IMPORTANT AND SO IS AFTERCARE
> 
> This has been a PSA
> 
> And now I give you Smut

Scott stood in front of Theo’s door as he took a deep breathe in. Tonight was the night they were going to have their first session. The two had discuss what to do which would be basic and simple before Theo would even pull out the flogging paddle he bought for the two of them. He was nervous for it. Scott had a overnight bag which Theo told him to bring because he would be worn out by the end of the night. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. It was a minute before Theo open it and gave him a smile.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Yes.” Scott said.

Theo stepped aside letting him in. Scott came in and heard the door close behind him. Theo came up from behind Scott and took the bag out of his hand and smiled at Scott again.

“I’ll take this to the bedroom. You go to the bathroom. Shower and shave. I’ll be in to help shave your asshole. We don’t want anything to get caught in your hair.” Theo said.

“Are we doing anything that would get caught in my air?” Scott asked.

“It is possible with some of the items. Also you did agree to grooming.”

Scott nodded his head. “I know. I just want to ask to make things clear.” Scott said.

“Alright. Go shower and shave. When the collar come on, we start using sir. Clear?”

“Yes sir.” He said with a nod.

Theo smiled as he started to walk towards the bedroom. Scott headed towards the bathroom and closed the door a bit behind him. Quickly he undress and set his clothes on the toilet. He made sure they were nice and neat. Figured Theo would like that. Scott walked over to the shower, noticing Theo had everything set-up for him. He turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before he stepped in and started to wash himself. 

Once his whole body was washed, he reached for the shaving cream. He poured some in his hand and applied it over his groin. Scott picked up the razor as he sat the can down. Once he took off the plastic guard, he started to shave, taking his time. With his luck, if he went fast, he would cut himself. He heard the door open which caused him to look up. Theo pulled the curtain aside and grinned. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and camo pants with combat boots. He was dressed for the part.

“Finish up and then spread your legs.” He said.

“Yes sir.” Scott said. 

Theo nodded his head and picked up Scott’s clothes and sat them on the sink before he sat on the toilet. Scott looked back down and continued shaving. When he finished, he took off the shower head and used it to rising off the leftover cream. He saw Theo got up as he put the shower head back up. Scott turned around and spread his legs like he was told. He handed Theo the cream and the razor.

“Thank you.” Theo said as he got to his knees.

“Your welcome sir.” Scott said as he put his hands on the wall.

Scott heard Theo squeeze the cream into his hands and then felt it get spread along his cheeks. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Theo’s hands rubbing his cheeks. He could feel himself start to get hard. Then he felt the razor scrape against his skin. It didn’t think it would be so relaxing. He was unaware how long or how short Theo took with shaving him. Reality didn’t hit him until he felt the water hit him.

Theo ran his hand over his ass, wiping any shaving cream off. He reached over and turned the water off. He smacked his ass, causing Scott to yelp. Theo stood up and put his fingers in Scott’s hair, taking ahold of it. Scott moaned as Theo pulled him out of the shower.

“On your knees.” Theo said.

Scott quickly did so and looked up at Theo. Theo let go of him and reached behind him, pulling out the collar. Scott gulped a bit as the collar was put around him. He felt Theo fasten it and slid a couple of fingers in to make sure it wasn’t too tight on him. He then took ahold of it  

“You ready?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir.” Scott said.

Theo smiled again and pulled Scott up by the collar. He lead him to his bondage room. Scott had seen it only once and that was when Theo wanted to show him BDSM wasn’t as scary as people thought it was. They went in and Theo lead him to the shelf cabinet. Scott stood still as Theo open it. Scott watched him pull out a small pink butt plug. He turned to Scott.

“Color?”

“Green sir.”

“Bend over. Breathe when I tell you too.”

“Yes sir.” 

Scott bent over, touching his toes. He figured this was the easiest position for Theo. He looked up and watched Theo pull out some lube. The one Scott picked out when they went to the shop. Well he picked out two, a warming lube and what was called a silk lube which Kali said it was kind of the best to get. And it was like $20 to get. 

Theo walked over behind him and ran his finger along Scott’s hole, causing him to shiver. Theo opened the lube and rubbed it along Scott’s hole before he put some on the plug. He put the rest in his pocket. After he smacked Scott’s ass, he placed the plug at the entrance.

“Breath in.” Theo said. He heard Scott take a breathe in. 

“Breath out.” As Scott did so, Theo shoved the plug in. He heard Scott moan as it went in. Theo gently patted him on the back after it went in.

“Good boy. Now that stays in till you earn to be fucked. Now get on your knees.” He said as he walked over to a chair. Scott got to his knees and looked over at him.

“Crawl over here.” Theo said.

Scott crawled over and looked up at him. He watched Theo spread his legs apart and noticed there was a bludge. Theo was already hard. He looked back up at him and saw the grin appear on his face. It was simple. Scott put his face in crotch and started to rubbed against it. He could smell it and holy shit it was amazing. His teeth dragged against his pants, wanting it inside his mouth.

He stopped when he saw Theo’s hands come over. He watched closely as he unzipped his pants. Theo had matching cameo jock strap on. The smell was even more intoxicating. Jesus fuck this was killing him. Theo put his hands in Scott’s hair, brushing it back to see his eyes.

“How badly do you want to suck it?” He asked.

“Very badly sir.” Scott replied.

“Show me.”

Scott put his face back into Theo’s crotch. More of buried it in it. Taking in the scent with each drag his nose made. The taste he could get. He went to the edge and tried to move it with his nose. He knew Theo had to be smirking. Scott reached up with his teeth and pulled it down. Seeing it fall out made Scott even harder. Theo’s dick was practically standing straight up.

Scott’s breathe picked up at the site. He felt Theo’s hands in his hair again and felt him messing with it. Next thing Scott knew, his bangs were being pulled back. Theo wanted to see his face. It didn’t help that Scott currently kept his hair long.

“Color?” Theo asked.

“Green sir.”

“Then Suck my cock.” Theo said.

“Yes sir.” Scott took a deep breathe in before he slowly slid his mouth over it.

“That’s a good boy. Take it slow. Breath through your nose.”

Scott did as Theo told him. He took each breathe through his nose as he worked slowly. Theo smiled as he petted Scott as he moved. Oh how he was loving the slow pace Scott was working at. He could feel Scott try to use his tongue. It was clear he hadn’t done this much before. But it wouldn’t be long before Theo made Scott a pro at it. It took a while before Theo came. Scott swallow each bit of it. It was salty but he would get use to the taste. Theo pulled him up by the hair when he finished.

“Did you enjoy the taste?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. We’ll have to work on your skills. You’re very sloppy.”

“I’m sorry sir.”

“I know. Normally I would punish my subs for sloppy skills but since this your first session, I’ll let you slide this time. But you will need to improve or you will be punished. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Theo smiled as he gently smacked Scott on the face. “Good boy. Now get on all fours.” He said.

“Yes sir.” Scott moved back and got on all fours. He felt Theo’s hands rubbed on Scott’s ass. Scott knew what was coming next.

“Now you’re going to count to fifteen for me. You don’t have to say sir after each count. Color?”

“Green.”

“Good. Ready?”

“Yes sir.” After he said those words, Scott felt the first smack. The stinging pain caused him to gasp some.

“One.” Then was the second one. It stung a bit more.

“Two.”

Around ten, Scott started to weaken from keeping his stance. He was breathing heavy. He closed his eyes as he prepared for the last five. When Theo struck, the number barley came out of his mouth. Theo looked at him.

“Only four more boy. If you can keep going, you’ll be rewarded.” Theo said. Scott nodded his head. He readied himself and felt the sting.

“T-twelve.” Scott got out.

“Three more.” He stuck him again.

“Thirteen!”

Smack!

“Fo-fo-fourteen!”

“One more.”

Scott closed his eyes as he tried to grip the floor. He felt the most powerful smack that put him on the ground. He muttered Fifteen before he tried to pull himself back up. Theo smiled at Scott’s willingness. He helped Scott up and turned his face to him, giving him a smile.

“You did well. I’m proud of you. You think you can handle my dick boy?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir.” He said.

“Good boy. Come on.” 

Theo lead him to a weird chair-thing. There were four pads around it sticking out with velco straps on them. Scott pushed him down on it and put his shins on the back ones and strapped him in before he moved to strap his hands in.

“Color?” Theo asked.

“Green.” 

Theo nodded his head. Scott watched him moved behind him. He felt Theo’s hands move on his ass and then felt the plug start to move around. He closed his eyes and moaned. Theo kept doing it for a while before he pulled it out. Scott took a deep breathe afterwards. He then heard a click and a squirt sound. Next he could feel the lube being put on his hole. The pressure made him whimper a bit. Anticipation grew more and more when he felt Theo’s hand on his lower back and more pressure. Finally he felt Theo slide in which made him moan out loud. 

Theo was grinning at the sounds. He put his hands on Scott’s hips, gripping them tightly as he started to move slowly. He looked down as he moved. His eyes looked down at Scott’s body. His ass was bright red from the spanking. Every inch of his skin was beautiful though. Oh Theo was excited for the day he would flog him. He started to pick up pace which made more sounds come out of Scott. Theo leaned his head back, building up again. He smacked Scott’s ass which caused a yelp to come out.

“Faster sir. I need to come.” 

“You need to come?”

“Yes sir.”

“Hold it in. I’ll tell you when you can come.” 

Scott nodded his head and felt Theo grip tighter and move faster. He gripped the pad as he screamed. His dick was twitching as the urge to come came closer and closer. Scott wished he could rest his head on something as he started to pant. He needed to come so badly. Tears were building up as well form holding.

“Please sir.”

“...Come.” 

Scott let out a long moan as he came. At the same time, he could feel something inside. He looked over his shoulder and saw Theo pulling out. He reached down and took off a condom, tossing it in a trash can. He walked over and unstrapped Scott and gave him a smile as he brush his hair out of his face.

“You did good your first session. How you feeling?” Theo asked.

“Tired and amazing.” Scott said with a smile. Theo chuckle.

“That’s good. Now I’m going to draw you a bath to relax in. You can stay here as long as you want before you get up. Want bubbles and I’m being serious.”

“I would like a bubble bath. Want me to clean up my mess?”

“You don’t need to offer to clean it. I’ll clean it up as you relax. Let me take off your collar.” Scott lifted his head and Theo took off the collar. He leaned down and kissed his head.

“I’ll see you in the bathroom.” He said before walked out of the room.

Scott stayed there for a couple of minutes before he got up. He looked down and saw the puddle he made and saw the bit that was on his lower half. Theo said to leave it so he headed to the bathroom. His backside stung as he walked. It wasn’t the guest bathroom so he went into Theo’s bedroom and heard the water running. He came in and took off the band out of his hair. Theo had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He looked at Scott.

“Want a wet cloth to clean off with?” He asked.

“If that’s okay.” Theo got up and walked over to the sink. He picked up the washcloth and got it wet in the sink. He handed it over to Scott.

“Here. The bath is almost ready. I’m going to get you some water. Hydration is important.” He pulled Scott in for a kiss. Scott smiled as return the kiss.

Theo left the bathroom and Scott started to wipe himself clean. Once he finished, he went to the tub and turned off the water. He slowly got in the tub, the water stinging his backside. He sunk into the water and closed his eyes. It smelled good. Theo must have scented bubbles. He came back in and handed him the glass of water.

“Here you go.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you. Are the bubbles scented?”

“Yeah. Lavender. Do you like it?”

“Yes.” Theo took a seat by the tub.

“Good. So if you want, I can order us Chinese and we can watch movies. And I’ll rub some lotion on your backside. Sound like a plan?” He asked.

“Will this happen after each session?” Scott asked as he took a sip of water.

“Pretty much. Aftercare is just as important as consent.” Theo said with a smile.

“So it’s not a beat and leave?” Scott joked.

“No. Never.” Theo said.

Scott smiled. “That’s good to know.” He said.


	7. This Ain't a Scene, It's an Dress

Theo stood at the stove cooking dinner at Scott’s apartment. Malia was on the couch watching TV. At Scott’s suggestion, they were all having dinner together so Malia and Lydia could really get to know Theo. And Theo offered to cook dinner for them as well. Malia and Lydia didn’t say no to it. Lydia was in Scott’s room helping him with something and Theo didn’t know. When he arrived, it was Malia who answered the door.

Theo heard the door open and looked over his shoulder. Lydia came out of Scott’s bedroom, closing the door behind her. She gave the two a smile as she walked away from the door.

“Scott will be out in a moment. He’s just nervous.” She said.

“Why?” Malia asked.

“He finally found a dress he liked and finally got the courage to wear it.” Lydia answered.

Theo looked at her, “Hasn’t he worn a dress or skirt before?”

“No. In high school he was the Lacrosse star. He was forced to see keep a macho look. Though he would go out with me and our friend Allison to get his nails done but he wouldn’t put polish on them.” Lydia took a seat beside Malia.

“So what finally caused him to finally be comfortable to be himself? If you can tell me.” Theo asked.

“It’s simple. College just gave him the freedom to. It’s like the typical college student gets.” Lydia said.

“Makes sense. Dinner is almost done by the way.” Theo said with a smile.

“Great. What did you make?” Lydia asked.

“Pork Chops with raspberry sauce with green beans.” He said as he stirred the beans.

“That sounds interesting.” Malia said as Scott’s door open.

Theo turned his head to see Scott come out. He wore a simple red sundress with white polka dots on it. Theo smiled as Scott stood there a bit bashful. The girls both had smiles on their face seeing him in the dress.

“How you feel Scott?” Malia asked.

“It’s a little breezy.” Scott joked with a smile.

“That does happen with dresses.” Lydia said.

“I like it. Red really suits you.” Theo said with a smile. Scott smiled as he blushed.

“Thank you. I figured you would be fine with this.” He said.

“I am. And I believe dinner is done.” Theo said with a smile. 

“Great!” Scott smiled as walked over.

Malia and Lydia got up and walked over. Malia grabbed the plates and pulled them out of the cabinet as Theo set the food up for everyone to get their own food. Scott came up to Theo and gave him a kiss which caused the shorter male to smile. 

“It smells wonderful.” Scott said with a smile.

“Thank you. I hope you enjoy it.” Theo said as he started to get his food.

“How did you learn how to cook Theo?” Lydia asked as she walked to the table to sit down.

“I learned from the chef who cooked for my parents.” He said.

Lydia looked at him. “How rich are you?” She asked.

“I have a trust fund. But I make my own money as well.” Theo said which caused Lydia’s eyes to widen. She turned to Scott as he walked over to the table. 

“You got a sugar daddy.” She said which caused Scott and Theo to smile.

“I did.” He said as everyone sat down.

“So I’m going to assume you make a pretty penny with your app.” Lydia asked.

“I do. And when my new app comes out, It’ll be even more. But it doesn’t mean much even though I do like living the lifestyle I currently live in.” Theo said.

“Do you get to travel?” Malia asked.

“I do. In a few months actually I’ll be going to New York City for a BDSM convention. They wish for me to talk about my apps.” Theo said.

“They have conventions?” Malia asked with excitement in her voice.

“Oh yeah. They have seminars on proper techniques, the show flow has sellers, BDSM stars, and there are even BDSM shows from agreeing Master and Subs. Though some friends and I are going to have private shows. Remember Kali from the shop?” Theo turned to Scott.

“Yeah. What about her?” Scott asked.

“Her and her sub are going to do a public session in our group. They are the only ones I know of that will be doing one.” Theo said as he took a bite of his food.

“People do that? Really?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. The club you guys took Scott to when we meet is a regular BDSM club. Often there are people being flogged there or spanking. Now I wouldn’t ask you to do that unless you wanted too.” Theo turned to Scott.

“Oh. Okay.” Scott said.

“Little Scottie getting spanked like a child in front of a group of people. How would your mother feel about that...wait...does your mother know about Theo?” Malia asked.

“Oh, um no. Not yet. She’s been pretty busy at the hospital. She hasn’t had much time to talk.” Scott said which caused Theo to leaned back in his seat.

“You mother doesn’t know you started to date? Does she know about your being genderfluid?” He asked.

“Oh yeah she does. I told her after I talked to Lydia and Allison about it. Then I told Stiles after my mom.” Scott said.

“I see. Also when do I get to meet Stiles and Allison? You talk about them often.” Theo asked.

“They live in France because Allison is attending college over there to be with some of her family and Stiles ended up getting a job with her family. I think they are actually planning to fly out to see us in a month.” Lydia answered. Scott looked at Lydia.

“When did you find this out?” He asked.

“This morning when I talked to them. They said they would call you later and tell you.” Lydia replied.

“Same Hotel?”

“Same hotel.” Lydia said with a smile.

“Guess we have to make plans for when they get here.” Malia said. Scott and Lydia smiled at the idea.

“Oh speaking of plans, Scott would you want to go to a dinner party this weekend? It will be with Kali, her sub and a couple of others. We’ll talk about it more later. Alright?” Theo said. Scott nodded his head.

* * *

Scott put the dress up on a hanger and placed it in the closet. He had switched to a pair of basketball shorts for the night. He turned and saw Theo on the bed as he looked at something on his phone in just his boxers. Scott walked over and crawled on the bed.

“So about this dinner party?” He asked. Theo put his phone down.

“It’s a BDSM dinner party. Well the subs will be in collars and in whatever their Doms will have them wear. Though not everyone will have subs. But I will pamper you that day. Send you to a spa where you’ll have your nails done, a facial, and even a trim. Though I would love to take care of this head of hair myself.” Theo ran his hands through Scott’s hair before he gripped it. Scott’s breath stopped for a second. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I don’t like the hair in your face. I want it gone but that’s up to you. I know you enjoy the length.”

“I’m not comfortable with the idea of going short since I wanted to grow it out.” Scott said.

“I am aware of that,” Theo said as he let Scott go, “But I will pamper you the day of it so I can show you off.”

“It’ll be odd not getting a manicure without Lydia.” He said as he rested his head on Theo’s chest.

“I assume you two do that together huh?” Theo started to gently run his fingers through his hair.

“We always get Mani Pedis. Even when Allison comes into town.” Scott said as he closed his eyes. 

“Do you think you can survive one session without Lydia there?”

“Yeah. She’ll be upset I got one without her.” 

“Alright. Now take off those shorts. I want to eat your ass out.” Theo grinned. Scott pulled down his shorts.

“Yes sir.” Scott said.


	8. Alpha Dog

Theo and Scott stood outside the door. The dom adjusted Scott’s collar, making sure Scott was perfect to show off. He dressed the submissive up in a teal button up and a pair of khakis. He also combined his hair back and made sure there wasn’t a stray hair on his face. Even his nails looked perfect. Scott enjoyed his spa day Theo gave him. It was relaxing and the whole time Lydia kept texting him that she was jealous he got a spa day.

“So who all is going to be here?” Scott asked.

Theo smiled. “Kali and Jennifer of course. And Deucalion. He was the one who taught me how to be a Dom. Trust me, it’s just a small group.” He said.

“Deucalion?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. He’s pretty much the Grand Master of the BDSM community. He has the grand knowledge and is willing to teach anyone who wants to know. Plus he host pretty much all the parties and owns the bar we meet at.” Theo said.

“Alright.” Scott nodded his head.

“Good. Now you ready? All you have to do is be yourself.” Theo said.

“I would really be ready if I had time to do some of my make-up.” Scott said.

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t give you time to do so.”

“It’s okay. You think Kali or her sub would have some?”

“Oh yeah. Ask Jennifer.” Theo turned to the door and knocked on it.

They stood there for a couple of seconds until the door open. Kali stood there dressed similar to how she was at the shop. But her shirt said “Call me Mistress” this time. She gave the two a smile as she leaned against the door.

“My my, he cleans up wonderfully. I wish I could claim him as mine.” Kali said.

“Well he’s mine.” Theo reached up and lowered it, showing a bite mark on Scott’s collarbone. 

“I see. Come in and by the way, Jennifer is being punished. She’s in D’s stocks.” Kali said as she walked in. Scott arched his eyebrow as they walked in.

“What did she do this time?” Theo asked.

“She forgot to clean the dishes and prep herself for a session.” Kali said as they came in.

They saw a brunette that had a side-cut with the rest of her hair pulled into a ponytail. She had on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Scott titled his head a bit as he walked over. There was something familiar about her. His eyes widen when he saw her face.

“Mrs. Blake?!” Scott asked. She looked up at him and her eyes widen.

“Scott McCall?” She asked as Theo came over to them.

“You two know each other?” He asked.

“She was my English teacher and I’m in her Gothic Lit class.” Scott said.

“Well that’s interesting. It will make introductions easier.” A new voice spoke. Scott turned his head and saw and much older male standing there. He dressed in a white shirt with a black blazer with jeans as well. Theo turned and smiled.

“Deucalion. Nice to see you. This is my boyfriend and my submissive, Scott. Scott this is Deucalion. He’s the one who taught me how to be a Dom.” Theo said. Deucalion smiled and walked over to Scott, holding out his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you Scott. Theo has told me about you.” He said. Scott smiled and shook his hand.

“He hasn’t told me about you. I think to keep it under wraps.” Scott said.

“It would make sense. Theo had a lot to endure with his training.” Deucalion said.

“...Are you the one who is into watersports and scat?” Scott asked which caused them to laugh.

“No no no. I’ve had one in the past who did. I never did it myself. I find it quite disgusting. But to each their own with their own fetish. Now dinner's ready. Kali, let Jennifer out of the stock so she can eat.” He said. Kali nodded her head as she walked over to the stock. She undid the stock and let Jennifer off. Scott saw she had on a bright pink collar on her neck.

“Learn your lesson?” Kali asked as she cross her arms.

“Yes ma’am.” She said.

“Good.” Kali said as she started to walk into the dining room with Theo behind her. Scott went over to Jennifer.

“Would it be too much to go ahead and ask about getting an extension on the paper?” He asked with a smile. Jennifer grinned.

“How about we talk about it after dinner? You are aware-”

“I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry. And so you know-”

“Scott, we’ll be fine. No one will know.” Jennifer said with a smile.

“...Can I tell Lydia and her girlfriend? They know about me and Theo.”

Jennifer stopped and thought. “Her girlfriend is the trainer right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Alright. Lydia isn’t one to gossip.” They said as they came into the dining room.

The table was set like it was Thanksgiving but there was a chicken in the middle. There was a bowl of mac and cheese, rolls, peas, and carrots. There was five plates set up, three of them with glasses of wine to match and two had water with them.They each took their seats and each of the subs sat across their doms with Deucalion at the head.

“What kind of chicken is this?” Theo asked.

“Baked chicken with wrapped in maple bacon.” Deucalion said.

“Sounds amazing.” Kali said.

“Thank you. I got the recipe from Ennis. Which he asked when is Jennifer going to come in for a trim.” He said as they all started pass around the food. Kali looked at Jennifer.

“Soon. She enjoys it too much.” Kali said with a smile. 

“Who’s Ennis?” Scott asked as he spooned carrots onto his plate.

“Ennis is a barber who specializes in bondage. He’ll tie you down and shave you. It’s a wonderful experience. If you’re a guy he’ll have you strip down to your underwear. Does he make the girls do the same?” Theo asked.

“Yep.” Jennifer said.

“Where does he do all of this?” Scott asked.

“He has after hour at his barber shop. You have to schedule it. But Ennis is quite talented. Theo maybe you should take Scott to see him.” Deucalion said as he took a bite of his chicken.

“Scott is growing his hair out. I would only take him if he asked.” Theo said which caused Scott to smiled.

“Understandable. Now Scott, I would like to hear more about you since you’ll be part of our little group.” Deucalion said.

“Like what?” Scott asked.

“What are you studying in school?” Kali asked.

“Biology. I plan to be a vet. I have years of school in the future.” Scott said with a smile.

“How much do you have left?” Deucalion asked.

“He has a year.” Theo said.

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Have you started to apply for schools yet?” Jennifer asked.

“No. I haven’t. I’m still looking at places to attend. There’s a chance I could go out of state for school.” Scott said with a smile on his face.

“Guess I’ll have to follow you and get us an apartment.” Theo said with a smile.

“But if you go, how will your company work without you? Can you really do the job from a distance?” Deucalion asked.

“Oh yeah. It would be Skype calls. Plus we’ll be expanding the staff when the new app comes out. Tracy is capable of running it without me there.” Theo looked at him.

“That Tracy girl is very capable. How does she not have a dom?” Kali asked with a grin which caused Jennifer to look at her hurtfully.

“No.” She said which cause Kali to look at her.

“What? You don’t want a playmate?” Kalia asked as a grin creep across her face.

“I refuse to share.” Jennifer said.

Before Kali could open her mouth, Deucalion spoke up. “Don’t start this. But speaking of sharing, shall we discuss to convention? You two said you would do something. What about you and Scott? Fresh blood would be nice beside these two, Ethan and Danny, and I think so will Kira and Erica.”

“Cora and Boyd are as well. We have a lot of young blood this year.” Kali said.

“Which is nice. But Scott, Theo, what about the two of you?” Deucalion asked.

“Only if Scott wants to and feels ready.” Theo said. Scott looked at him.

“I might want to.” He said.

“Really? Well I’ll need an answer in a couple of months before we go.” Theo said. 

“I will. The idea of doing this in front of people is, well um…”

“Scary?” Jennifer asked cutting Scott off. The boy smile and nodded his head.

“Yeah.” He said.

“Oh it is. But there is a thrill when it comes to it. If you want, come to my office during my office hours and we can talk about it some more in private. Plus we can talk about some tips.” Jennifer said with a smile.

“That sounds good.” Scott said.

“Now that is settled, let’s talk about the newest line of sex slings.” Deucalion said.


	9. I'm like a Dom with the way I'm always trying to get you off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the hardest time figuring out pronouns for Scott to use in the fic and I finally found some for him! They will be used for the rest of the fic for Scott! Also Smut in this chapter

“So that’s why you and Malia don’t use the other pronouns.” Lydia said as they walked out of the classroom.

“Yeah. They are every changing and we haven’t found pronouns we’ve like. I even get confused by some of them.” Scott answered.

“Was there one you came close to using?” Lydia asked.

“Ve, ver, vis, verself. I’m thinking of trying it out again.” Scott said with a smile.

“Want me to start using them?” Lydia asked.

“...Sure. I’ll let the others know.” Ve said with a smile.

“Got it.” Lydia smiled as Jennifer came out of her office. She saw Scott and gave ver a smile.

“Hello Scott.” She said.

“Hey Jennifer...Or do I still have to use Mrs. Blake? Or Professor?” Scott arched an eyebrow at the thought.

“Are we in class?” She asked.

“No?”

“Then Jennifer is fine. We do know each other on a very different basis. You must be Lydia. Scott’s told me about you.” She said with a smile.

“And ve’s told me about you.” Lydia said.

Jennifer looked at Scott. “Ve?”

“Oh, I’m trying different pronouns. Seeing if I like to use them.” Scott said.

“And the order for them?”

“Ve, ver, vis, verself.”

“Ve, ver, vis, verself. Got it. So are you and Theo coming to the club tonight?” Jennifer asked.

“What’s going on at the club?” Lydia asked.

“Oh nothing really. Theo’s been wanting to take me out to the club. I don’t know if he wants to put me on the crosses or have me blow him there. Are you and Kali going to be there?” Scott asked.

“Oh yeah. We are always be there. Lydia, have you and Malia thought about coming?” Jennifer looked at the redhead.

“That is not really my scene. I know Malia’s into it but not me.” Lydia nodded her head.

“Oh. Understandable. Well I hope to see you there Scott. Have a good day you two.” Jennifer gave them a smile before she left. Scott turned to Lydia.

“You should try and give it a chance. Maybe tying Malia up and having sex with her.” Ve said as they started to walk.

“Really? She’s a sub?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. She is. I know it’s different from her personality but she likes it.”

“Oh wow.” Lydia shook her head.

* * *

 

Theo lead Scott into the club with a leash. The dom dressed his sub in a pair of latex shorts and combat boots. He did help Scott paint ver sub’s nails and assisted with the make-up as well. Though Scott was more nervous about going out. They had gone to a few dinner parties with Kali, Jennifer, and Deaculion but it was clear this was different. 

It was more on the subject of what ve was wearing. As well as the butt plug with a tail attachment on it that was resting inside. Ve fidgeted a bit by rubbing vis hands together. Ve could feel vis heartbeat pounding in vis chest. Everyone was staring at ver. Then again ve was Theo’s sub and Theo had to be the best looking guy here. 

Theo lead vis towards the stage. Kali and Jennifer were already on it. The english professor was tied up to the cross which the wife hit her with a flog. That was something Scott wanted to try but Theo was working vis up to it. Ve was able to hold up to thirty spankings at the moment. Once Ve gets to fifty, Theo was going to start flogging vis. 

Theo took a seat and motion for Scott to sit on the floor. Quickly ve did so and looked up at Theo. The Dom smiled and started to run his hand through vis hair, pulling on it a bit too. Scott closed vis eyes and moaned a bit. Vis hair was getting long and Theo pulling it made ver so happy. Scott was looking forward to the day when Theo would put vis hair into a ponytail and pull on it like while they have sex.

As Theo petted ver, ve started to rub vis head against Theo’s leg, vis head getting close and close to Theo’s crotch. Ve wanted to give him a blowjob and ve could. They could do pretty much anything they wanted to except having sex on the floor. If that was going to happen, they had to rent a room in the back. And Scott wanted that to happen to be honest.

Theo looked down. “Somebody’s hungry aren’t they?” He asked.

“Yes. Can I have it sir?” Scott begged.

“Yes you can my boy.” Theo stopped petting Scott and unzipped his pants.

Scott smiled as Theo pulled out his dick. Once it was out, he looked around. It was a bit nerve wrecking to suck Theo off in the club but it was exciting at the same time. Before ve started, Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out a hairband. Theo worked on pulling back Scott’s hair leaving a little ponytail. Once it was pulled back, Scott got to work. Ve took his time. Theo smiled as he watched. 

He looked up at the stage and saw Kali helping Jennifer off the stage and over to the couch. Jennifer took a seat while Kali smirked at the sight. She petted her sub before she walked over to the bar to get her a water. Scott looked over at Jennifer and quickly look back at Theo. Ve started to go down deeper on Theo. 

“Look how eager you are.” Theo said with a smile as Scott smiled as well. He watch Scott started to shake vis butt as well.

“Someone has a eager little puppy.” Kali said as she came over and handed Jennifer the bottle. 

“Ve is. If Scott does well, I’m going to have to take ver into the back. I might ask for the Silver room.” Theo said with a smile as Scott put vis hands on Theo’s leg to put more into the blowjob.

“Oh won’t your puppy be in for a surprise. I might take this one into her favorite room. Fuck her while she’s in the air.” Kali said which caused Jennifer to smile. 

“I would love that mistress.” She said.

“Good. After you finish your water, I’ll get the key.” Kali said, digging her hand into her wife’s hair. Theo looked down at Scott.

“Stop boy and wait on your knees.” Theo ordered.

Scott pulled back and took a deep breathe. “Yes sir.” Ve panted. 

Theo stood up and pulled up his pants. He walked away and towards the bar. He looked over to see Scott was where he was. That only made the dom smiled. When he came to the bar, he gave him a smile.

“Can I get the Silver room key?” He asked.

“Right away Theo. Think your new toy can handle it?” He asked as he handed Theo a key.

“Yeah.” Theo took it and walked back over.

He picked up the leash and tugged on it. Scott got up and followed Theo. The two headed behind the stage and towards a set of rooms. The sub looked around as they walked. The doors and walls were painted black but each had a certain color painted on them in white. Theo stopped at one called Silver. As he looked at Theo, he unlocked the door letting them inside.

The room caused a bit of a sensory overload for Scott. It was chrome everywhere except for the bed which was grey. There was a chest in front of the bed as well as a closet to the side. Scott walked to the bed as Theo closed the door behind them. 

“We’re going to do something I didn’t put on the list.” He walked over to the closet and opened it. 

Scott looked into the closet. There was some type of machine and saw there was a didlo attached to it. Vis eyes widen at it. Theo pulled it out and smiled.

“Color?” Theo asked.

“Yellow. How does this work?” Scott pointed at it.

“It’s a fucking machine. I can control the speed it goes in and out. I want to tie you up and watch this fuck you. Fuck you so hard you’re begging for more. So color?” 

“...Green sir.” Scott said.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed.” Theo said. 

“Yes sir.” Scott said.

Ve started to take off vis boots and tossed them to the side before ve started on vis shorts. Once they were off, ve sat down on the bed and watched Theo pull out the machine. He brought it over to the bed. He started to set it up before he looked at Scott.

“Hands out.” Theo commanded.

Scott quickly obeyed and put vis hands out. Theo opened the trunk and pulled out some rope. He started to tie his hands together before he pushed Scott down on the bed. He moved vis feet up and tied them to Scott’s hands. Theo had hogtied ver a couple of times before and fuck ver. Theo stepped on the bed and Scott noticed there was five hooks on the ceiling. 

After the rope was wrapped around the hook, Theo dropped down and started to rub Scott’s ass. His hands moved to the plug and he started to mess with it, causing Scott to moan. Even when Theo pulled on it, ve would moan loudly. Theo took ahold of the plug and started to pull it out slowly.Scott closed vis eyes as ve moan. Once it was out, Theo ran his finger along the hole. 

“Is my boy ready?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir.” Scott said.

Theo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube. As he opened it, he squeezed it into his hand. Gently he rubbed it on Scott before he put some on the machine. Once everything was lubed up, Theo lined everything up and turned it on. The machine slowly made it’s way into Scott. Theo grinned as he watched it and heard Scott moan.

Scott closed vis eyes as vis ass stretched. Ve breathed in and out vis nose like Theo taught him with the stretch training they had been doing. The two of them wanted to do double prenation and this large didlo Theo had. Scott wanted to ride it for him. Ve felt the pace pick up. Theo had to be grinning watching ver.

Vis toes curled up as well as his hands. It felt amazing to be honest. Next thing Scott knew, Theo’s hand was gripped onto vis dick and started to rub it. Then ve felt a pair of lips on vis. Theo was making this iminate. Oh how much Scott was wishing it was his dick in ver. 

“Mhmm, I love doing this to you. I love hearing you moan.” Theo said softly as he bite on Scott’s lip. 

“Uhhh. Thank you sir.” Scott moaned.

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Theo let go of Scott’s lip and leaned to the machine. He turned up the speed.

Scott’s head went back into the bed. Theo started to work faster on Scott. He wanted this to reach to the point Scott would be screaming. Slowly he turned up the speed. Scott’s hands started to twitch as vis mouth openly widely. 

“Oh fuck!” Scott’s head lifted up a bit as ve kept coming closer and closer.

“Once you come, I’m going to make you eat my ass and I’ll come all over you. Do you want that? Do you want my cum all over you?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir. I want your cum sir. I want your cum all over me.” Scott begged.

“You want it on your face?”

“Please sir. I want to suck your cock. I’m going to come sir. Can I please come sir?”

“You want to come?”

“Yes sir!”

“You can come.” Theo went as fast as he could.

Scott’s hands and toes straighten as the cum started to come out. It landed all over his chest. Theo worked out every last drop. He turned the machine to turn off slowly. Once it came to a stop, he pulled it out and started to untie Scott except for his hands. The Dom pulled Scott up and put him on his knees. The second Theo pulled down his pants, Scott’s mouth was wrapped around Theo. 

Theo leaned his head back as Scott went to work. Ve bobbed his head back and forth really fast. Theo was dripping with pre-cum watching Scott so it wouldn’t take much work for him. He gripped onto Scott’s ponytail.  Scott was a bit messy but ve was excited. After a couple of minutes, Theo pulled out and started to finish himself off, letting his cum shoot onto Scott’s face. This wasn’t the first time they did this. Theo would many times unload on Scott and he liked it.

Theo looked down as he smiled. “What do you say?”

“Thank you sir.” Scott sai with a smile.

Theo bent down and untied Scott’s hands. “There is a shower if you want to clean yourself off.” He said as he tossed the rope aside. He reached up and took off the collar.

“Then are we going to leave? My ass hurts a bit.” Scott asked as ve stood up.

“We can rest for a bit. Don’t worry.” Theo gave ver a smile.

“Great. Oh by the way I was a favor to ask!” Scott smiled.

“Hm?” Theo arched an eyebrow.

“Stiles and Allison are coming in next week and me, Lydia or Malia can’t pick them up. Would you be willing to be a amazing boyfriend and pick them up?”

“...Sure. I can. I’ll have a sign for them. And speaking of picking up people you care for, when will I meet your mother?”

“When will I meet your sister?” Theo looked at ver.

“Touche. We’ll talk about it later. Go shower.” Theo said.

“Yes sir.” Scott smirked as ve started to head towards the bathroom.


	10. Stiles Thurman

Theo stood in the airport waiting for Stiles and Allison. Scott texted him photos of what the couple looked like so he knew who to look for. And he sent the two a picture of Theo for the same reason. So hopefully finding them would be simple. As he waited, he was texting Scott, teasing him while he sat in class. Earlier that day he ordered him to wear a butt plug and he came over to put a chastity device on him. He at least made sure there was a hole for Scott to urinate since that was the one thing Scott was worried about. Theo would kill to see how Scott was doing with all of this. Plus he was waiting for the text from Scott, begging for him to fuck him.

He looked up and saw Allison and Stiles standing in front of him. Of course he wasn’t look and they would spot him first. He noticed they already had their bags which was good. Theo put his phone in his pocket and gave them a smile.

“You must be Allison and Stiles. I’m Theo, Scott’s boyfriend.” He held out his hand for the two to shake. Stiles looked like he was judging Theo but Allison smiled and shook Theo’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Theo. Scott’s told us about you and your relationship.” She said.

“Ve’s allowed to talk about it. I’ve never told ver not to.” Theo said.

“Why did you tell ver to wear a butt plug today?” Stiles asked bluntly which caused Allison to smack him on the arm.

“Stiles!” She said.

“It’s alright. It was vis order for the day. Now shall we get to the car and I’ll take you to the hotel to check in. Scott and Lydia will head over together when they are finish with their classes. Malia has appointments all day.” He said.

“Lydia texted me that. But let’s go. Come on.” Allison wrapped her arm around Stiles and pulled him to walk causing Theo to lead the two to his car.

* * *

 

The second Allison and Lydia saw each other, they ran at each other with hugs, smiles on each of their faces. Stiles and Scott smiled and greeted each other with hugs. Theo smiled at the friends re-uniting. Stiles pulled back and examined his friend, looking for any signs of abuse. And Scott knew that was what he was doing.

“Stiles, I’m fine. Trust me.” Ve said.

“Okay. dude, you’re in a relationship where he beats you with a paddle.” Stiles said.

“But see I consent to it and he hasn’t done that yet to be honest.” Scott said.

“Why?”

“Because I’m working him up to it.” Theo said as he came over. He wrapped his arm around Scott and kissed ver on the cheek. 

“You have to work ver up to it?” Stiles asked.

“That makes sense. Oh! Please tell me we have a an appointment set up to get our nails done. I’ve been putting it off till I got here.” Allison said. Lydia picked up her hand and looked at them.

“Oh my god. They look horrible. Why do you insist to let your polish chip?” Lydia said.

“I forgot to set one up for us.” Scott frowned.

“I’ll set one up for you guys.” Theo pulled out his phone.

“You don’t have too.” Scott looked at him.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry. How long are you two going to be in town for?” Theo looked at them.

“Four days. Allison’s on break.” Stiles said.

“Okay...Then Thursday at four.” Theo looked at them with a smile.

“Is it at the place you sent me last time? For when I had my spa day?” Scott asked.

“Yeah.” Theo said.

“I’m going to assume this place is pricey?” Allison asked.

“Oh it is.” Scott nodded his head.

Stiles looked at him. “How rich are you?” He asked.

“I have a trust fund and my own company.” Theo shrugged. Allison leaned over to Scott.

“Did you also get a sugar daddy?” She asked causing Scott to smile.

* * *

 

“So explain this relationship to me? I don’t get it no matter how much Scott explains it to me. Is it like a 50 Shades of Grey deal?” Stiles asked as Malia handed him a beer.

“No. Theo doesn’t control ver like that. Lydia and I wouldn’t let him. But it’s pretty much a sexual control deal. Scott told me he mostly tells him not to masterbait and then he sits there and teases him. Plus the fucking at the club.” Malia said as she took a sip of her beer.

“They have sex in public?” He asked which caused Malia to grin.

“I think Scott marked maybe on that. The club lets couples do demonstrations to the public like paddling, suspension, and I think sometimes whipping. And before you ask, yes I do go to the club and Lydia does know.” She said as Stiles choked on his beer. He wiped his mouth as he looked at her.

“The fuck?” 

“Yeah. I’m into it a well. Lydia’s not. But Scott’s happy. Theo treats ver right...well...spoils ver. Like two weeks ago, some asshole dropped a dumbbell on Scott’s phone. It was shattered. Theo went out and bought ver the latest iPhone.” Malia said.

“Really? Shit what has he done for Scott? Pay for vis college?”

“He’s bought Scott clothes. So now Scott has a $7000 suit, a few new dresses, he did buy us that flat screen in the apartment.” Malia watched Stiles’s jaw dropped.

“Holy shit. Are you serious?”

“And even Scott’s textbooks.”

“So he’s a dom and vis’s sugar daddy...shit.” Stiles rubbed his face a bit. 

“Yeah. Lydia is trying to get him to buy her shoes. But anyways, when are you two moving back?”

Stiles took a sip of his beer. “Allison has a like two semesters. But I don’t know if she wants to stay for her Master’s. I know she misses being here. It kills her not being able to hang out with you guys. We pretty much are always with her family over there. She knows I want to move back but I won’t leave her.” 

“Lydia and Scott really miss you two. I think more Scott then anyone.”

“I know. Ve’s my best friend. It really sucks that I can’t be here as ve discovers verself and support vis.”

“We know.” Malia said.


	11. Saturday

Theo gripped on Scott’s hips as ve rode him. His eyes were close as his hip went up a bit to match Scott’s pace. Plan basic sex was just as good as when they had sessions. Scott leaned down and started to kiss Theo. The dom’s hands moved to hold onto Scott’s head, letting his fingers dig deep into the long hair. Scott couldn’t help but to smile at the touch.

Scott kept kissing him until Theo’s hands moved to vis ass, squeezing it tightly causing Scott to moan into his mouth. That did it for Theo. He grabbed onto Scott, flipping ver onto his back. Theo lifted vis legs up, placing them on his shoulders. He lifted up Scott with his hands and started to go harder. Scott put a hand in vis hair and gripped it as the other gripped the sheets. 

“Oh fuck.” Scott moaned, only making Theo grin.

“Take my cock.” He said as he kept going.

Scott bit his bottom lip as he moaned. Ve was getting harder and harder by the second. Each thrust Theo made ver get closer. But ve was going to hold it back as much as ve could. Where Theo was, Scott had no idea. He could hold it in for hours and Scott saw it. Last time took Theo three hours before he came and that was him holding it back. 

Theo kept the pace and position for another twenty minutes before Scott came on verself. Vis abs being covered in vis own cum. Theo pulled out and Scott sat up and looked at him. Theo pulled the condom off and sat down causing Scott to leaned down. Ve slid his dick into vis mouth and started to suck Theo off.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Theo could feel Scott go deeper and deeper on him. Oh god when Scott deep thoart him, it was heaven. He knew Scott had been practicing. It didn’t take long for Theo to come and Scott swallowing every bit up. Ve pulled up and wiped vis mouth as Theo relaxed.

“Mhm, you’ve been practicing.” Theo said as Scott got up.

“I have. Now I need to shower to get this off.” Ve said as ve motion to vis abs.

“Go do that.” Theo said with a smile. Scott leaned over and kissed him before ve went into the bathroom.

Theo saw ve left the door open. “So have you wore those dresses I bought you?” Theo called out as the water turned on.

“I did! When Allison and Stiles were in town, I put one on when me, Lydia, and Allison went out. They loved it!” Scott called back which made Theo smiled.

“Good! I’m happy you like it!” Theo yelled back, “So have you thought about that convection I brought up a while back?” Theo heard the water turn off and Scott came out a couple of seconds later with a towel around vis waist.

“That BDSM one?”

Theo turned to ver. “Yeah. Do you want to go and do a demo for the group?” He asked.

Scott walked over and took a seat on the bed. “I want to go to the convention. I think it will be fun.” Ve looked at him with a smile. Theo sat up.

“And what about do a demonstration? I would love to show them what my boyfriend can do.” He said.

Scott looked at him. “Maybe. Um, I would want to try something new though.” Ve said.

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I want to ride that dragon didlo. It was on the list. You’ve been working me up on bigger and bigger plugs.”

Theo grinned. “Good. I’ve been wanting you to ride them. I can have something planned with it easily. Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Yes.” Ve said with a smile.

“Great.” Theo reached up and brushed the hair out of Scott’s face.

“By the way, I’m thinking of cutting my hair some.” Scott watched Theo start to light up some.

“Really?”

“Yes. I was thinking of shaving down the sides and back. Keeping the top long.”

“That would be sexy. Have something to grab still. Want Ennis to cut it?” 

“I wouldn’t mind trying that. Before the convention?” Scott asked.

“Tomorrow night? And I’ll even put something in your ass. Each time he moves you around you feel it and will start begging me to fuck you right there.” Theo looked down and saw Scott starting to get hard. He leaned in closer. “I’ll fuck you right there in the chair, tied down with your legs up in the air. I’ll even gag you so you can scream as much as you want.” 

Scott bit vis bottom lip. “Fuck me.” Ve muttered. Theo grabbed ver and put ver on the bed.

“Galdy.”

* * *

Lydia was at the dining room table doing school work. She twirled the pen in her hand as she figured out the problem infront of her. Malia was asleep in the bedroom after having a long day at the gym. She hated it when she had to work with the elderly because they kept asking her questions right after she answered their question. And Scott had been with Theo the past couple of days. So the time to herself was great.

She heard the door open and arched an eyebrow. It had to be Scott which was a bit odd that ve didn’t text her that they were on the way home. Lydia put the pen down and her eyes widen when she saw Scott’s new hair. The sides and the back were shaved down to the skin and the top was pulled into a small bun.

“What happen to I’m growing my hair out?” Lydia asked.

“I wanted to try something new. I will most likely grow it back out again.” Scott took a seat across from her. 

“I just can’t believe you did this...Did Theo force you to do this?” She asked, looking at ver with a glare.

“No. My choice. What if Malia did this?” Ve asked.

“I would be surprise still because it isn’t Malia to do that.”

“Or she is and doesn’t want to show it. Malia can be nervous about certain things. Trust me, she tells me about them.” 

Lydia sighed. “I know...This is really going to take some getting use to. I was enjoying the long hair.” She said causing Scott to smirk.

“I know.” He said as they heard the door open. Malia made her way over and stared at Scott.

“What the fuck?” She asked.

“I wanted to cut it. Oh, by the way, Theo and I are going to that BDSM convention. Do you two want to come along? Theo can get you guys tickets.” He said which caused Malia’s eyes to widen. She looked at Lydia with pleading eyes. 

Lydia sighed again, “Where is it?”

“New York. I sent my professors an email stating I won’t be there.” Ve said.

“I don’t know if I can. I have my lecture to give about the Bailey-Borwein-Plouffe formula.” Lydia said.

“The what formula?” Malia asked.

“It has to do with Pi.” Scott replied.

“Yep. I can’t go but I’m not going to stop you.” Lydia looked at Malia and smiled at her. They watched the smile appear on Malia’s face before she hugged her.

“You’re awesome.” Malia said, kissing her on the head. Lydia smiled.

“I know you like it and I wouldn’t be a good girlfriend if I said no. But don’t blow your money.” Lydia said, holding onto Malia’s arm.

“I won’t.” Malia said.

“You will.” Both Lydia and Scott said.


	12. Twin Dom's (Hotel in NYC)

Theo unlocked the door, opening it for Scott. When Scott saw the inside of the hotel room, ve’s jaw drop. It was huge and beautiful. The convention gave Theo one of the best rooms at the hotel as well as one for Malia after Theo asked for it. Scott convinced him to do it since she was there by herself.

The room was spacious. It was almost the size of Scott’s apartment. Scott went over to the window and smiled when ve saw the view of New York City. It was breathtaking. The sun lit up the room already with the white/grey color scheme. Ve wondered what it would look like when the city lights at night lit it up. 

Scott felt a pair of arms wrapped around ver. Ve turned vis head and saw Theo. He rested his head on Scott’s shoulder and kissed ver on the cheek. It was pretty much their vacation even though Theo had to be there for business for a bit. But Scott was excited to see Theo talk about his Apps. He was going to release it during his presentation. They were already back in Beacon Hills. 

Theo smiled. “It’s beautiful.” He said.

“I know. And we’re here for five days and we get to see this every morning and each night.” Ve said.

“And I get to see you each morning and each night when I go to bed.” Theo smiled causing Scott to smile.

“You get to see that alot though.”

“And naked too,” Theo kissed vis head before he left Scott go, “I need to go talk to people about my panel and to make sure plans are good to go. I’m sure you’re going to text Malia to come up here aren’t you?” He asked as he adjusted the bag across his shoulder.

“Yeah and we might order room service. I know I’m tired from the flight.” Scott said with a smile.

“Alright. And If I see Kali or Jennifer and they ask about you, I’m sending them to you.” Theo gave Scott another kiss.

“Got it. Have fun.” Ve said as Theo walked to the door.

“I will try.” He said.

* * *

“Shit your view is way better then mine.” Malia said as she took a sip of the champagne.

“Same.” Jennifer said as she ate a peanut. Scott smiled at the two as ve leaned back in the chair. 

“It’s nice. How did you and Kali not score a good room?” Scott asked. 

“Because she waited till last minute to book a room. I kept telling her to book quickly so we could have a room like this and she could fuck me on a window. Now why didn’t your lover come?” Jennifer looked at Malia.

“School and this isn’t her thing.” Malia answered.

“Ah. And she’s given you the pass to come?” Jennifer asked as she ate another peanut.

“Yeah. Otherwise I would be in the apartment by myself. Here I can keep myself busy.” Malia said.

“Make sense. Is she invited to our group’s demo Saturday? I sure they would allow her to come watch.” She asked.

Scott titled vis head, “I’m not sure. I’ll talk to Theo. I don’t think Deucalion will mind since he’s in charge. I mean everyone at the club knows who Malia is. You’re a wallflower.” Scott said.

“And how many of them want to dom me?” Malia finished up her glass.

“Everyone but you only want Lydia to dom you.” Scott smiled.

Malia nodded her head, “Yep.”

Scott chuckled as ve looked out the window. Ve pulled out vis phone and saw Sitles texted ver. Scott sat straight up which caused Malia to look over at ver. She arched an eyebrow before she started to walk over. She read the text over vis shoulder and her eyes widen.

“They are here?!” Malia said.

“Oh my god! And they are in the hotel and wondering where we are!” Scott quickly texted back.

“Who are you two gagaing over?” Jennifer looked between the two.

“Our friends Stiles and Allison. They are in New York for the con. And they are coming up!” Scott jolted out of the seat and ran over to the door. Malia and Jennifer watched ver, both with arched eyebrows. 

Scott stayed there until there was a knock on the door. Ve opened it from behind and the second the door was open, Malia smiled at the two. Stiles stuck his head in and looked around. The two would prank each other throughout the years and Lydia, Malia, and Allison were victims of some of them. Mostly they were in the middle. Stiles stepped in a bit more.

“Where’s Scott? I don’t trust the fact ve’s hiding.” he said.

“Stiles...who do you think open the door?” Allison crossed her arms.

Stiles looked and noticed the crack for the door. “I see you Scott McCall.”

Scott smiled as ve came out, giving him a hug. “Hey!” Ve said. Allison and Stiles was taken by surprise by vis hair.

“What happen to growing it out?” Allison asked as she went in for a hug.

“I wanted to cut it. I didn’t think your two would come to something like this.” Scott said.

“Yeah it’s not like you two.” Malia said as she walked over.

“We do. It’s mild though. And I don’t want to go into details. But Lydia told us so we booked tickets and we came. Plus we can see you again. Also Lydia wants someone to watch Malia because she spends money too much.” Allison said with a smirk.

“I can be responsible with my money!” Malia whined as Scott closed the door.

“You can be. By the way, Allison, Stiles, this is Jennifer. She’s friends with Theo. Jennifer this is Stiles and Allison. They are our best friends.” Scott said. Jennifer smiled as she walked over to them so she could shake their hands.

“It’s nice to meet you both. Scott has talked about you both at our dinner parties. Now they should come to the gathering.” Jennifer smirked.

“I don’t want to see my best friend ride a cock. Scott’s told me about it.” Stiles groaned. 

“We don’t get fucked by our partners. Only didlos and fuck machines. Same with oral.” Jennifer said.

“Yeah. It’s like an unspoken agreement not to fuck people in group settings. We won’t do that in the club. Though we’ve blowed people there…” Scott arched an eyebrow.

“The club has weird rules.” Jennifer said.

“Anyways. Wanna get some dinner? The restaurant in the lobby looks like it has amazing food. And that why Theo can join us and your partner.” Allison said looking at them.

Scott nodded vis head. “Let’s.” He said


	13. Art of Keeping Up Dicks

Scott looked at the paddle on the vendor’s table. Malia was at the table next to ver looking at dildos with Allison. It made ver chuckle that Lydia wanted Malia to be watched so she wouldn’t spend alot of money. Though with them being at a BDSM convention, it would make sense for her to buy some things. But it would of course depend on the price too. 

Theo was doing a business meeting and left Scott his card to buy verself whatever ve wanted. It sucked that he was going to be busy most of the weekend but when he came back last night, he fucked ver in the shower for a good two hours. When they got to bed, ve crashed. Then he woke up to Theo sucking vis cock. 

“Hello Scott.” Scott looked to vis side and saw Deucalion standing there beside ver.

“Hello Deucalion. How are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m wonderful. Thank you for asking. Where’s Theo at?”

“He’s doing a business meeting. I think it’s to get advertisements to help keep the app running. By the way, did you get my text for my friends to come to the private party tonight?” 

“I did and they are on the list. They are aware you’re going to baring it all and getting spanked?” 

Scott chuckled. “They do. My best friend isn’t too please to watch it but he’s coming.”

“Well I can’t wait to see it. I assume you’re going to Theo’s lecture this evening as well?”

“Of course. I’m a supportive partner. I’ll be off to the side watching. Then we’ll have dinner and then it’s prep time.” 

“Ah yes. Prepping your submissive. I don’t miss that part due to the time. Well I think I’m going to be late to my panel. It’s about the psychological state of your submissive and why it’s important. Would you like to come? I would like it if you spoke along with Jennifer. Have two different points of view and your gender identity is important to it as well.” He said.

Scott looked over at Allison and Malia. “Ally, Malia, come here.” Ve called out. The two looked at ver and walked over.

“What?” Malia asked.

“First off, this is Deucalion. He taught Theo what he knows. This is Allison and I believe you know Malia.”

“I do. I offered her to become her dom but she has a girlfriend. Scott shown me photos. She is lovely.” He smiled. 

“Oh...thanks…” Malia said, blushing a bit. Allison and Scott smirked.

“Anyways, he has a panel and asked me to speak. Wanna come?” Ve asked.

“What’s the topic?” Allison asked as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

“The psychological state of the submissive. I feel Scott’s gender identity is important as a submissive because Theo has to abide by...what are you pronouns again Scott?” Deucalion asked.

“Ve, Ver, Vis, Verself.” Scott looked at him.

“Thank you. Theo has to abide by vis pronouns and identity.” Deucalion said.

“Ah. I would be up for it. Malia?” Allison asked.

“...I wanted to go to a DYI toy panel...Stiles was going to go with me which tell him to stop what you two do.” The trainer looked at the girl as she blushed.

“What? He’s scared to talk to Scott about it. I don’t know why because they are both submissives.” She said. Scott looked at her and vis jaw dropped.

“Really? You’re like me and Theo?” Ve asked.

“A bit. He doesn’t want people to really know because he doesn’t like people knowing I’m fucking him in the ass...and putting a gag in his mouth…” Allison said which made Deucalion grinned.

“I’ve learn when heterosexual males have female dominates, they are sometimes embarrassed that their partners will do anal. I’ll talk about it more at the panel. Shall we go?” He asked.

“Sure. You’re meeting Stiles for your panel?” Allison asked.

“Yeah. Go have fun.” Malia waved her hand like whatever towards them. Allison smirked and wrapped her arm around Scott’s.

“I can’t wait to hear this.” Allison said.

* * *

Theo came over to Scott, Deucalion, Jennifer, and Allison with a bag. He gave Scott a smile as he kissed ver. Scott grinned and noticed the bag.

“What’s in the bag?” Scott asked.

“I got us some cookies. Malia texted me you were doing a panel. How did it go?” He asked handing Scott the bag. He watched his partner open the bag and pulling out the cookie. Ve was excited about it. 

“Scott was fantastic! I would love to have him on the panel next year when I do it.” Deucalion said.

Theo smiled. “That’s great. Now I want to steal my partner and to spend time with ver. Stiles and Malia are at the DIY panel.” Theo looked at Allison.

“Thanks. I’ll go find them.” Allison patted Scott on the shoulder before she left. 

Theo reached for Scott’s hand as ve ate the cookie. “Where are we going?” Ve asked as they started to walk away.

“Well, they have a backroom and I was going to blow you again.” Theo grinned. Scott started to choke on the cookie a bit.

“What?”

Theo chuckled. “Like at the club. No one is going to care. And you have had to put up with me doing all this business stuff since we’ve been here. So I want to please you as much as I can.” Theo pulled Scott into a kiss. He stopped and grin when he tasted the cookie. “I’ll let you finish that first.” 

Scott smiled. “Thanks. I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Do you have my collar? I want to wear it.” Scott smiled which cause Theo to smile.

He reached into his bag and pulled out Scott’s collar. Scott put vis arms down so Theo could put it on. Wearing the collar was exciting. Letting everyone know he was claimed. Especially since Theo added a name tag on it with both their names on it, Scott was on the front and Theo was on the back with his phone number. The number was a joke but they ended up keeping it.

“Thank you.” Scott said.

“Your welcome. Come on.” Theo said.

Scott gladly followed him as ve finish eating the cookie. Walking through the crowd with no one caring about the collar around Scott’s neck made ve happy. Being able to show off their relationship to others was amazing. Theo would look over his shoulder to look over at Scott. He smiled at him.

They came to a door which Theo opened. The room was only lit by blue lights. There were several people back there, moaning and shirtless. Theo lead him to a open space and pushed Scott up against the wall causing ver to smile. Ve wrapped his arms around Theo as they started to kiss. He liked to start off with kissing before he would do anything to Scott. Theo’s hands laced themselves into Scott’s hair. Scott moaned into his mouth.

Slowly Theo’s lips trailed down Scott’s neck, causing him to drop to his knees. As he start to undo Scott’s pants, he looked up at his sub. God fuck Scott was beautiful. Once his pants were undone, he rubbed his face against the jock strap. He was also thankful Scott started to wear jock-straps. It made it so much easier to fuck Scott on the spot. He heard Scott moan and could feel ver getting hard.

Once he believed Scott was hard enough, he lowered the strap and watched ver pop up. Such beauty. With a simple movement, he slid his mouth over it. Scott closed vis eyes and moaned. Theo bobbed his head back and forth. He brought his hands up and took ahold of vis butt cheeks. He squeezed them making more of a moan come out.

As much as he loved making Scott please him and to fuck him, Scott deserved to be pleasured. He wanted to make Scott feel good. Like the other night, he rode Scott. Never had he seen Scott enjoy something so much. Theo then went out on the floor and bought a fleshlight for him. He wanted to watch Scott fuck it later.

The pre-cum was filling up Theo’s mouth. Theo started to pick up the pace with bobbing his head. He could hear Scott whimper. Ve whimpered when ve was about to cum. Theo trained ver too so he would know when to make Scott beg. So Theo wrapped his tongue around it and slid it. Scott shivered at the touch. Vis dick twitched which make Theo happy.

He moved faster and faster and soon enough Scott came. Every single drip Theo swallowed. He cleaned up vis dick and pulled back. Scott smiled as Theo wiped his mouth. Ve watched him stand up and kissed ver.

“Thank you sir.” Scott mumbled.

“You’re welcome boy. Shall we start to prep you?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir. Also I got something for tonight since you have been wanting leash me sir.”

Theo arched an eyebrow. “Did you get a puppy mask?” He asked.

Scott smiled. “Yes sir.” 

Oh that made Theo’s day. “Who knew my sub was a puppy. Now I’m excited. Come on my little pup.” He looped his finger around the hoop, pulling ver along. Scott pulled up vis jockstrap and pants up.

Theo brought ver up to their room. No one stopped them or question Theo’s pulling methods. Theo lead Scott into the bathroom and started to undress him. Soon enough, Scott stood there with just vis collar on. Slowly Theo ran his hands over Scott’s skin. Ve was still shaved from the other day but of course showing ver off but ve needed to be fresh.

“Shower and assume the position for shaving.” Theo ordered.

“Yes sir. Can you take my collar off sir so I don’t ruin it?”

Theo nodded his head and unclasp Scott’s collar. “I’m going to change.”

“Yes sir.” Scott said.

Theo smiled before he sat the collar on the counter before he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who Puppy!Scott came into this story. It wasn't planned. It just happened....


	14. The Patron Saint of Anal and Blowjobs

It was shocking seeing Scott on all fours, with a leash on ver, the leather puppy mask on, and a tail in ver. But it was how Theo wanted to present ver. Stiles kept making comments about it but it was clear he was a bit uncomfortable seeing Scott like this but Allison rubbed his arm and kissed him on his ear to comfort him. Malia on the other hand seemed like it was perfectly normal.

Scott was in a puppy mode. Ve kept rubbing vis head on Theo’s leg. Theo would look down and smirk. It was a new territory for them but he was enjoying it a bit. The detail they went into about it before they came down was short but made sense. As long as the mask was on Scott, ve was a puppy. Once it came off, Scott went back to being Scott. Or unless Scott said Kiwi Bird. It was the only thing they both could think of that was random and it would be a clear reverting word for Scott. The color system would have worked but they felt it would have been a bit more difficult to get out. 

Stiles looked down at his best friend. “Can ve breath in there?” He asked.

“Oh yes. There’s no gag or anything in there. They are very much designed to be breathable. Even if I put a gag in there, it would be breathable too.”

Allison arched an eyebrow, “They make them breathable?” She asked.

“Oh yeah. You can even use a ring gag. Those are really good when you do oral.” Theo smiled which caused Allison to smile even more.

“I might have to pick one up tomorrow.” She said.

“Oh god please don’t. I don’t like the idea of sucking your strap on.” Stiles groaned which caused both Malia and Theo to snicker.

“Oh no. I just want to hear you groan and moan with a gag in your mouth while I fuck you.” Allison grinned. Stiles groaned.

Theo smirked and looked at Malia. “So how’s did Lydia’s lecture go?” He asked.

“Um, I don’t know. I think she’s doing it now. She hasn’t texted me all day which is why I think it happening now. She gets hyper focus on something and will block out everything.” Malia said.

“She’s going to be fine and will call you after it’s done. You know that.” Allison gave Malia a smile.

“I know. I just don’t like not hearing from her. And before you say anything, yes I know I’m co-dependent on her.” Malia took a sip of her drink.

“I’m co-dependent on Ally.” Stiles said with a slight shrug.

“There’s nothing wrong with it. Kali and Jennifer can’t do anything or go anywhere without the other. Unless they are at work.” Theo said with a grin as they heard a clinking sound. 

They all turned and saw Deucalion standing on the small platform-stage they had set up. There was various toys and furniture to the side for each Dom to pull out. He gave them a smile as everyone gathered around to hear him speak.

“Hello everyone. Welcome to our yearly Con-Party which we need to pick out a better name for it because it sounds like we’re a bunch of criminals,” He chuckled which caused everyone else to, “Now we have some newcomers tonight. Now we do not judge, only encourage and offer help if needed. Earlier today we made a list of who will be going on. And we have some stray subs, for any doms who are looking, to help with moving items. First will be our favorite little couple, Erica and Kira. Ladies.” He smiled and stepped off the stage.

Theo motion for them all to sit down. He lead Scott on the leash and once they all sat down, Scott took a seat at Theo’s feet. Stiles still had an arched eyebrow. They sat there and watch all the various demos put on. Even though none of them could see it, Scott was really into Kali and Jennifer’s flogging. Theo had yet done that to ver and ve really wanted it done. Ve figured it was most likely Theo, himself, wasn’t ready to do it. It was something that took alot out of the sub and the dom could go way too far with it.

After a bit, it was time for Scott and Theo. The dom stood up and gently tugged on the leash causing ver to get up and head up to the stage. Once Scott was on the stage, Theo took off the mask, letting Scott blink a couple of time and vis hair falling infront of vis face. Ve looked over and saw Theo bringing over a stool and a black bag. Scott knew what was in there. Once Theo put the stool down, he picked up a thin stick that he was going to use for canning a bit. He smacked Scott gently on the chest.

“Up.” He ordered which caused Scott to quickly stand up.

Theo tapped the underwear ve was wearing. “Take them off and touch your toes.” 

“Yes sir.” Scott started to take the underwear off.

Ve heard him open the bag as ve took off vis underwear. Then ve bend over, touching vis toes. Theo came over and took a hold of the tail. Slowly he pulled it out and Scott knew to breathe out as he did so. The second it was out, Theo tossed it to the side and started to rub his hand over Scott’s ass, his finger grazing vis hole. Scott closed vis eyes as ve held back the moan.

“Someone’s asshole is hungry. You want to show it off?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir.” Scott answered.

Theo smiled, “You have to work for it okay? Count to ten.” 

“Yes sir.”

And with that Scott felt the first sting of the canning. It was weird how much ve enjoied being spanked and canned. Ve started to count it off. Each smack caused ver to wince a bit. It was expected. Once they reached ten, Theo made Scott stand up straight. He turned ver around to show everyone vis ass. It had ten red marks reaching on both cheeks. Theo took ahold of Scott’s hair.

“What do you say?”

“Thank you sir.”

“Your welcome. Is that ass still hungry?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Theo opened the bag as he walked over to the stool.

He reached in and pulled out a large didlo. It was huge. Theo called it the Dragon didlo due to the size. They had been working up to this for the past couple of weeks. It was why Scott wore the tail for a bit. It was to get vis ass ready as well. Theo reached into the bag again to pull out lube then dropped the bag. He opened it and put some on the didlo before he put some on Scott’s hole.

“Up.” Theo commanded once he finished up.

Scott stood up and looked over at Theo. Ve saw him start to grin as he tapped him with the chain.

“Get on it.” He said.

“Yes sir.”

Scott went over to the didlo. Ve took ahold of it as ve worked verself onto it. Scott’s jaw dropped a bit as vis ass stretched. It was painful and pleasure at the same time. Ve closed vis eyes as a moan escaped. Theo smiled as he watched it. Once Scott had enough in, he started to hit vis thighs.

“Come on. Ride it.” He said.

Scott nodded vis head. “Yes sir.” 

Scott grabbed vis penis and balls to hold onto as ve started to ride it. Ve started to moan feeling it. Slowly ve would get more and more down onto it. Scott could feel verself get hard in vis hands and the pre-cum dripping into vis hand. Theo kept smiling. He would gently hit Scott on vis legs to get ver to move more. 

“You getting hard there?” Theo asked.

“Yes sir.” 

“You have to earn the right to cum. Keep going. I want to see your ass eat that didlo.” 

Scott put vis head back. “Yes sir.” Ve felt Theo smack vis hands.

“No touching yourself. Grab the stool if you need it.”

“Yes sir.” Scott grabbed the stool as ve rode it more.

After a while, the pain of stretching it more was getting to ver. Scott couldn’t do it anymore. “Red sir.”

Theo went over to Scott. He grabbed ver and helped ver stop. “You okay?” He asked. Scott nodded vis head as ve got off the didlo.

“Good. You did good. I proud of you.” Theo cupped Scott’s face.

“Thank you sir.” 

“You still need to cum?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Theo took the didlo off the stool and leaned Scott onto it. He took some of the lube and took ahold of Scott before he started to stroke him. Scott closed vis eyes as ve leaned vis head back. Theo’s touch was so nice. He always kept his hands soft for Scott. At the same time he prefered it like that. If it was rough, it would make this much harder to come.

“Sir I’m about to come.” 

“Hold it.”

“Please sir.”

“No. Hold it a bit longer.” Theo heard Scott start to whimper. It was a sign how badly ve needed to come. It was a few seconds more before Theo smiled.

“Now you can.” Theo said.

Scott let out a loud moan as ve came, covering vis abs in verself due to Theo’s grip. Theo smiled as he get every drip out of Scott. He gave his sub a smile.

“That’s a good boy. I’m proud of you.” He said.

“Thank you sir.” Scott smiled as ve panted a bit.

“Let’s go rest.” He said.

* * *

Scott lied on the bed with Allison and Malia on vis sides while Stiles sat on the bed, eating pizza. It hurt a bit for Scott to move and to sit properly. So ve lied on vis side and Allison big spoon ver while vis head was on Malia. Theo came into the room with a box of soda and smiled.

“Took a bit but I found Fayeo. Why you guys like off brand soda.” Theo went over to the group and set the case on the bed. Stiles smiled and opened it, handing everyone a can.

“Because we’re broke and this is what we would drink in high school.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Plus we can’t find this France.” Allison said.

Theo smiled and put his hand on Scott’s leg. “And I’m proud of you today. You push your limit.” He said which caused Scott to smile.

“Thank you. And I wanted to show off to show I have a good dom.” Ve said.

“And you do! I never seen someone stop what was happening so fast.” Allison patted Scott’s shoulder.

“I take our color system seriously. The second Scott says red, I stop. Especially* when ve says yellow so we can talk about what we are doing.” Theo said with a smile on his face.

“Yep.” Scott said with a smile. Ve looked over at Malia. “Any word on Lydia?”

Malia sighed. “No. Nothing and I’m starting to worry.” She took her can and got out of the bed. “I’m going to my room. I’ll see you all at breakfast.” 

“Bye Mal. And Lydia will be fine.” Scott said. Malia smiled at ver.

She left the room and pulled out her hotel key. She hoped Lydia would pick up or answer her text so she could talk to her. They had one more day before they would fly back and she missed her. When she came to her room, she swiped her key and opened the door. The next thing she saw caused her to freeze.

Lydia stood in there, dressed in a red, silk kimono with knee high leather boots and matching gloves. Her red curls were draped over her right shoulder and a riding crop in her hands. Malia dropped the key card and her jaw dropped. Now it made sense why Lydia wasn’t answering her text or calls. She was in New York City in her hotel room.

Ly-Lydia?” Malia said. 

“Close the door.” Lydia started to walk over to her.

Malia then noticed a collar in her hands. Quickly she closed the door and looked at her. Lydia smiled as she grabbed the girl by the neck, bringing her down to kiss her. Malia closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss with the grip on her neck. Lydia broke the kiss and looked at her.

“So Scott, Theo, Allison, and Stiles convinced me to try this once. And you better do what I say. Am I clear?” She whispered.

“Yes ma’am.” Malia said.

Lydia grinned. “Red, yellow, green?”

“Yes ma’am.”

She watched Lydia bring the collar up and put it around her neck.

“Good girl. Now undress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I felt like Malia needed some love with Lydia and for them to test the waters too. And this will add some fun for Scott


	15. The Subs Aren't Alright

Scott put down the weight after ve finished vis set. Ve looked over at Malia who was wincing at each pull up she did. It wasn’t her muscles were sore, it was more Lydia making Malia wearing a plug. Since they got back from New York City, Malia and Lydia had been experimenting with BDSM. Mostly it is Lydia telling Malia to wear certain things under her clothes as well as plugs. So seeing Malia wearing a thong was slightly terrifying and Malia turned million shades of red.

Ve got up and walked over to her. “It’s hard isn’t it?” Ve asked.

Malia looked over as she kept working, “How do you do it?”

“Well Theo adjusts the size depending on my schedule for the day. Did Lydia just give you one to wear?”

Malia dropped down and looked at ver, “Yeah.”

Scott sighed. “Too big?”

“Yeah.”

“Malia, go take it out. I’ll talk to her about it.” Ve said.

Malia mouthed a thank you and ran off. Scott looked over and saw Theo coming in with Corey and Hayden. Ve smiled and walked over to him, giving him a kiss. It took Theo by surprise but he couldn’t help but to smile.

“Hey. How are you?” Theo asked.

“Good. We might have to talk Lydia proper plug shopping. She accidentally gave Malia one that was too big and it was hurting her.”

“Really? Lydia is someone who would have done the research.” Theo arched an eyebrow.

“Everyone makes mistakes. But anyways, are you finally joining the gym?” Ve asked.

“Yeah. I like to workout at home but they wanted to come to a gym and I know you’re here so I can see you.” Theo smiled and kissed ver.

“Aw. Well if you guys want, our friend Malia is a trainer. She can help you make a workout to get you what you need.” Scott said with a smile.

“Will she charge?” Corey asked.

“For close friends she doesn’t but I’ll talk to her about it if you need a discount.” Scott said which made Corey smiled.

“Thanks. I mean Theo pays us well but I still am paying off school loans. So I’m weird with my money.” Corey said.

“Understandable. I’m tight on money too. But when she comes back talk to her. But how are you guys doing?” Scott asked.

“Oh great! I’m doing great!” Corey had a smile on his face.

“I’m doing fine. Going to kill Josh but later.” Hayden smirked before she walked away.

Scott sighed. “Ah.”

“Oh by the way, we are having a company party. It’s small but we are celebrating the launch of GenderQuest.” Theo said.

“Really?!” Scott asked, excited.

“Yep. Tomorrow night. Dress however.” 

“Alright.” Ve said as Malia came back. She looked at Scott.

“I’m going home. It hurts more.” She said as she coughed a bit.

“Go. Where did you leave it?”

“In your locker since you’re using the girl’s locker room.”

“Ok. Rest.” Scott said with a smile.

* * *

“I love the curls. They are adorable.” Hayden said as she messed with the curl’s in Scott’s hair.

Before Theo picked ver up for the party, Scott had curled the top of vis hair and put on black leggings with a olive dress. But Lydia had to pull ver back inside when ve was about to walk out wearing slip ons and gave ver combat boots and a jacket to wear over it since Scott was trying to do a grunge look. Scott smiled.

“Thank you. I did it myself and I really like it.” Scott said.

“You did a good job.” She gave ver a smile.

“Thanks.” Ve said as Theo came over. He wrapped his arm around Scott.

“What are you two talking about?” He asked.

“I’m just telling Scott how much a great job ve did with vis hair. I’m jealous.” Hayden said.

Theo looked at Scott and smiled. “Ah. I like them too.” Theo said which caused Scott to blush.

“So why didn’t your roommates come?” Hayden asked.

“Oh Malia is still sore from having the wrong size plug in the other day and Lydia isn’t feeling good. Which means Malia will take care of her.” Scott said.

“Ouch. I had to work Liam up with his plugs to wear bigger ones.” Hayden said.

“Which where is Liam?” Theo asked.

“Practice. He won’t miss a Lacrosse practice. Is Kali and Jennifer coming tonight?” She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“They have a session tonight. It’s just staff  tonight with their guest and Josh is getting his punishment tonight for the shit he pulls at work.” Theo smirked which caused Scott’s eyes to widen.

“What did you do to him?” Scott asked.

“You’ll see. Now I need to speak.” Theo kissed Scott before he moved to stand up on a desk.

“Excuse me, attention everyone. I would like to thank you all coming here for the launch of GenderQuest which I think we should have picked a better name for it but we know finding a partner is a adventure. As well as discovering your gender idenity. This has been in development since ChainLink because there are not any dating apps that are Trans and Non-Binary friendly. And that was what GenderQuest was for. To be a safe dating space. And we’ll be working on a third dating app called FurryParty.” He started to laugh.

“No! No!” Hayden called out which made everyone laugh.

“I’m joking. But we do have something to celebrate the launch. Deucalion please!” Theo called out and the office door slid out.

Deucalion came out with Josh tied up, in a chastity device, and a gag in his mouth. Scott looked at Hayden who had a giant smile on her face. He was brought over and Deucalion forced him on his knees as Tracey came over with a tray that was made to be mounted on his back and a didlo attachtment. They all knew what was coming.

“Once I untie you, get on all four.” Deucalion said which they heard a muffled yes sir.

Deucalion started to untie him and Josh got into position. Tracy handed over the tray which Deucalion started to slid in and attached the tray to him. They saw Josh’s eyes close as he moaned a bit. Theo jumped down and pulled out his phone to take a photo. They started to put glasses on the tray and fill them up.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, and Non-Binaries, your table for the night.” Deucalion said.

Hayden walked over and looked at Josh. “This is what happens when you piss off the women in the office.” She said.

“When Theo told me what he was saying, I made the choice to punish him. He’s been a wonderful sub but his behavior is horrible.” Delusion said.

“Punish him good for me.” She grinned.

“I will. Maybe with electroplay.” He said.

Theo went back over to Scott and gaver ver a kiss.


	16. Beacon Hills is So Two Years Ago

Scott looked over at Theo who was passed out in the seat beside ver. It was Thanksgiving Break and they made the choice to drive to Beacon Hills for it. Malia and Lydia were in the back asleep. So Scott was the one left to drive the second half of the six hour drive. Lydia drove the first half until she started to yawn which Scott took over. 

The plan was to drop Malia and Lydia off at Lydia’s first before Scott would head back to vis house. Vis mother was excited to finally meet Theo. They had been dating for five months and it annoyed her that she knew nothing about him. Though ve didn’t tell her about their arrangement as dom and sub. But ve did tell her about him being accepting and supportive of Scott’s identity and even bought ver clothes.

After a few minutes, Scott pulled up to Lydia’s house. The lack of movement woke everyone up. Lydia looked over and saw her mother’s house.

“We’re in Beacon Hills.” She muttered.

“Yep. We going to hang out with Danny, Jackson, and Isaac tomorrow?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. I think Derek might left us use his place to get together. I’ll let you know. See you later babe.” Lydia leaned forward and kissed Scott on the cheek.

“You're welcome.” Scott said with a smile.

Malia and Lydia got out of the car and headed to the trunk. Scott popped it open and watched them pull out their bags. Once they finished, Malia came over to Scott. Ve rolled down the window and looked at her. She kissed him on the head.

“Thanks. And make a good impression on vis mother. She will kill you if she doesn’t like you.” Malia warned Theo.

“Moms like me.” Theo smirked.

Malia smirked. “Be safe.” She looked at Scott.

“We will. Have fun with Miss Martin.” Ve grinned. Malia flipped ver off before she left. 

“Is there a reason why you said that?” Theo asked as Scott started to drive off.

“Lydia’s mom loves to give Malia a hard time about her career choice. She thinks being a personal trainer isn’t a solid career choice and because she didn’t go to college. She’s also got on her for her appearance sometimes. Mostly because Malia likes to dress butch.” Scott chuckled which cause Theo to smirk.

“Makes sense.” Theo kept grinning.

It was a couple minute drive before Scott pulled up to vis house. A smile came across vis face. Ve parked the car and started to get out. The front door open and ve saw Melissa come out. She had a smile on her face as she walked over to them. Scott pulled her into a hug.

“Oh I’m so glad to see you.” She said hugging ver.

“I’m glad to see you too mom. By the way this is Theo.” Ve said as they broke the hug. Theo smile as he came over and held out his hand.

Melissa looked at him and smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” She said as she shook his hand.

“Same. Scott speaks very highly of you. And so does Malia and Lydia.” He said with a smile.

“I’m not surprised. Do you have any pronouns you use that aren’t he or she or they? I’m still trying to get use to yours sweetie. Please forgive me if I mess up.” Melissa put her hand on Scott’s shoulder.

“Just try mom. You’ll get use to it.” Scott gave her a smile.

“I know. But Theo any pronouns I need to know about?” She asked.

“I use the typical male pronouns. Don’t worry.” Theo said.

“Got it. Did Malia and Lydia get home safely?” Melissa asked.

“We dropped them off before we came over.” Scott said with a smile.

“Great. Now get your bags in and rest. I’m making dinner tonight. I asked for tonight off so I can spend time with you two. Come on.” Melissa said.

* * *

Scott was helping vis mother clean up the dishes while Theo was taking a shower. Melissa looked over at ver.

“So Theo is nice and rich?” She asked.

“Yeah but he doesn’t flaunt his money around unless it’s me. He likes to treat me. And no he isn’t paying for college. I told him no when he has offered. I want to pay it off with hard work.”

“Has he really?” Melissa asked.

“Yes. You remember how my phone got broken?”

“Yes.”

“He replaced it for me without even thinking.” Scott looked at her as her jaw dropped.

“Oh wow. Think he could pay off the house?” She joked.

“If I asked him he would.” Ve  said.

“Don’t Scott. I don’t want to use your boyfriend. But are you happy with him?”

“Very. Like I told you he respects and understands my pronouns. He has bought me dresses I like and never questions when I switch from jeans to a dress.” 

“That’s good. Because if you were with someone who didn’t accept you as you, I would drive up an beat their ass.” She said which caused Scott to smile. Ve kissed her on the head.

“Thanks. Alright dishes are done. I’m going upstairs. When do you go into work?”

“At eight. Will I see you before I leave?”

“I’m not sure. But if I don’t have a good day at work.” Scott gave her a smile which made her smile in return.

“Thank you.” She said.

Scott headed upstairs and towards his room. He opened the door and saw Theo standing there, drying his hair. He was naked. He looked at Scott and grinned. Theo was already hard and it was showing. It was taking Scott all vis strength not to go over and suck Theo.

“Like what you see?” He smirked.

Scott closed the door, looking at him. Ve took a deep breathe in. Theo started to walk over. His tip rubbing aganist Scott which was making it worst. Vis mother was downstair. When they would go at it, Scott could be really loud when they went at it. If something would happen though, Theo would get off of Scott holding back.

Theo reached down and started to stroke himself. Scott looked down and saw the precum start to drip. Oh Theo was making this worst for ver. Slowly Scott went down but Theo stopped ver. He pulled ver up and mover ver to the bed. 

“Take off your clothes.” He ordered.

“Yes sir.” Scott quickly took them off.

Ve tossed them to the side and watched him go to his bag. He pulled out Scott’s collar and walked over. Ve didn’t know he packed it. Made Scott wonder how much of their gear he brought. Theo placed it around vis neck and Scott’s body went limp a bit. Ve looked down and saw ve was hard already. Theo got down on his knees and leaned in. Scott’s dick twitch at the thought of what was going to happen.

Theo started to run his tounge up and down which caused Scott to moan. But quickly ve bit vis bottom lip to hold them back. Oh Theo was enjoying this. Slowly he put his lips around the tip and moved down. It was getting harder to hold back to moans. And it was putting Scott on edge big time. 

The risk of vis mother coming in on them was such a turn on. More then Scott would have thought it was. Theo gripped on Scott’s leg as he moved his head more. Scott reached for a pillow and put it over vis face so ve could moan. Ve felt Theo stop and the pillow came off vis face.

“Oh no no no. You’re not allow to cheat my sweet boy. I want to hear you fight back the moans.” He said before he went back to Scott’s dick.

That asshole. Scott took a deep breathe in as ve held back the moans. Ve gripped the bed sheets as vis toes curled up. Ve was close. There wasn’t a way for ver to ask to come. And it was because ve wasn’t able to moan. After a few minutes, Scott came without warning. Holding that moan back was the hardest thing Scott had ever done. Theo pulled back as he wiped his mouth.

“My precious pup did so well.” Theo said with a smile.

“Thank you sir.” Scott closed vis eyes.

Theo crawled ontop of ver and kissed ver. “I love it when you hold back your moans. Though I really love hearing you moan.” He whispered into vis ear.

“I know sir.” Scott looked at him.

“Good. Now tomorrow, you’re going to wear a plug. And you’re not allow to tell Malia or Lydia. Understood?” He asked.

“Yes sir.” 

“Good. Will you want to wear your collar tomorrow? Or do you not want your other friends to know?” 

“I don’t feel comfortable wearing it tomorrow.”

Theo nodded his head. “Alright. Now you need to shower and I’ll join you to wash you. Maybe even fuck you.” Theo smacked Scott’s thigh which caused ver to grin.

“Yes sir.” Ve said as Theo got up and headed back into the bathroom. Scott grinned and followed him.


	17. Nobody puts Scotty in the Corner

Scott opened the door and smiled when ve saw Lydia, Malia, and Miss Martin standing there. Melissa suggested to have a large Thanksgiving dinner since Stiles and Allison were in France still and everyone did come in town. The sheriff and Allison’s dad were already over and Jackson and Danny had their own plans. Scott gave Lydia a hug as ve greeted them.

“It’s great you guys came.” Scott said.

“Of course we would. And we brought a dish.” Lydia said as they let go.

“Oh?” Scott looked at Malia seeing she was the one holding something.

“We figure we could bring some mac and cheese.” Miss Martin said as Scott stood to the side, letting them in.

“I think the Sheriff will be happy.” Scott said as Chris came into sight.

“Natalie, Malia, Lydia.” He said with a smile.

“Hey Chris.” Lydia said as Malia headed into the kitchen.

“We’re all eating outside since it’s nice. Melissa and Theo are cooking. John’s on the phone with Stiles.” Chris said.

“Well I’ll go see if I can lean a hand.” Natalie smiled before she headed to the kitchen. Lydia looked at Scott.

“So how is your mom and Chris’s relationship going?” Lydia asked as she closed the door behind her.

“Good. Mom’s happy and I think it’s nice to see Chris smiling. Even Allison says that. I know there was a on and off relationship with the sheriff.” She looked at him.

“Yeah. Well who knows what happen there. I know he and my mom tried to date but that failed too.” 

“Why are all of our parent dating each other?” Scott asked.

“Because they are all single. Malia’s the lucky one having two dads. We don’t have to worry about them.” Lydia said as they started to head out back.

“Did you guys go visit them?” 

“Yep. They are going on their fourth honeymoon. Malia was offered but she didn’t want to go to India.” 

“I would love to travel. I think Theo might be planning something for Christmas. I’m not sure. He keeps things secret very well.” 

“I’m so jealous you have a sugar daddy.” 

“But you have a girlfriend who pretty much would kill anyone for you. And you can also make her do whatever you want too.” Scott smiled as they came outside.

“True. You still have the corn hole set?” Lydia looked at ver.

“Yep. I’ll set it up and we can play.” Scott said giving her a smile.

* * *

Theo came over to the group playing corn hole with a beer bottle in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. They had it Chris and John were on one team and Scott and Lydia were on the other team. Natalie was helping Melissa in the kitchen and Malia was watching the game. He handed Scott the bottle and gave ver a kiss before he headed to sit beside Malia.

“How much till dinner is ready?” Malia asked.

“Soon. What’s Lydia got you doing today?” Theo grinned as he took a sip of his beer.

“Plug. Right size this time. Thank you for taking her plug shopping.”

“You’re welcome. So I take it if you don’t wear a plug she picks what you wear?”

“Yeah. She prefers the control aspect much more than anything. But not in the abusive control element. She knows what i'm comfortable with.”

“Does she slap the collar on you in the bedroom?”

“Yep.”

“She doesn’t go as far as me and Scott right?”

“Oh no. The most she’ll do is blindfold, gag, and handcuff. She likes the idea of spanking but will use just her hand. I’m happy with it.” Malia said with a smile.

“I haven’t done sense deprivation with him that much. I might do it when we start flogging. Oh by the way, you know if there any of our clubs here?” She looked at him.

“Sinema is a gay bar. I don’t know what else. You want to check out what’s here?” She asked.

“Possibly.” He said as Melissa came out.

“Guys, dinner’s ready.” She called out. 

Malia without missing a beat ran inside the house as the players stopped their game and started to head inside. Scott reached out for Theo’s hand which he gladly took it. They all came and saw the table set up as Natalie put out the plates. Scott smiled.

“It looks great mom.” Ve said.

“Thanks. Everyone take your seats and let’s dig in.” Melissa said with a smile.

* * *

Theo sat on the couch with Scott’s head in his lap. They had both changed into basketball shorts because they both ate a lot. So did Malia and they saw that with her running to the bathroom to throw up with Lydia following her to make sure she was okay. Chris sat on the loveseat as they had the game on. Melissa came out and looked at the boys.

“Okay so I’m going to assume you two don’t want to go see a movie tonight?” She asked. 

“Give give me like an hour mom.” Scott said.

“Oh is your belly that full?” Theo asked as he ran his fingers through Scott’s hair.

“Yes. Rub my belly.” Scott joked with a smile. 

Theo reached over and started to do so which made Melissa and Chris smiled. “Fine. An hour. And I’m picking the movie since you picked last year.” She said.

“That means I’m picking the Christmas movie.” Scott looked at his mother.

“Fair enough. I’m going to assume you don’t plan to kidnap my son on Christmas.” She looked at Theo.

“I will not make any promises. I have to see how work is going at that time.” Theo looked at her.

“Well if you do, I will want to see my son around that time. Even if I don’t see ver till New Years.” Melissa said.

“I will make sure if I do take ver away, I’ll have ver back by New Year's.” Theo said.

“And tell that to my daughter and her boyfriend.” Chris said.

“I will talk to them for you.” Scott lifted up vis hand.

“Good. They will come see you two but not me. And I’m related to one of them.” Chris said.

“Chris, calm down. Atleast they called today to wish you and John a happy Thanksgiving. And she calls you often to talk.” Melissa said.

“I know but I would like to see my daughter. I miss her.” 

“We all do. I miss Stiles and Allison too.” Scott said.

“Are they moving back when Allison is done with school?” Theo looked down at Scott.

“They are talking about it. Maybe doing Grad school here or go into the family business of selling firearms.” Scott said.

“Well we’re going see them soon. Now an hour you two. Try to clean up.” Melissa patted Theo’s shoulder.

“You mean put on real pants?” Scott asked.

“Yes.” Melissa said.

 


	18. Where did Theo Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled trying to add onto this chapter which is why it took so long but I couldn't so I posted it. Forgive me

Scott moped on vis bed. Theo had to fly out to Miami for business deals and Scott couldn’t go because of finals. But once he got back, he had plans for them. And it was all a secret. Vis mother knew and Scott suspected Lydia and Malia knew. So Scott would have to wait. Ve turned vis head as the door open and Lydia come in.

“Seriously? You are acting like it’s high school and your boyfriend got grounded.” She said.

“He’s in Miami. I could have gone to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter if I went with him. Then I would be able to get us all scarfs and we can send out Christmas cards like we want to.” Scott said.

“I thought we were doing ugly sweaters because I didn’t spend all day looking at Goodwills searching for them.” Lydia crossed her arms as she looked at ver.

“Oh yeah. And trust me, I want to burn them.” Lydia said. 

Scott grinned. “Can I see them?”

“Yes.” Lydia started to walk out of the room and Scott jumped off vis bed.

They walked into her bedroom and they saw Malia was on the bed, curled up in a ball under the sheets. She haddn’t been feeling well since they got back from Beacon Hills. Though it was funny seeing her like a dog. Ve remember seeing some dogs doing that mostly for anxiety reasons but also for warmth when ve worked at the Vet’s office. She looked at them, looking miserable.

“What’s going on?” She asked, weakly.

“Just showing Scott the sweaters for the Christmas card.” Lydia opened the closet.

“How are you feeling Malia?” Scott asked.

“Shit.” She pulled the sheets over her head.

Scott grinned and turned to Lydia. She was holding up two sweaters and they were ulgy as sin. Scott covered vis mouth. One was black with white to be mountains, green trees and the Christmas flowers on the bottom. And the other one looked like something a grandmother knitted. Green, white, and red mix.

“Oh my god.” Scott chuckled.

“I know. And I found one for Theo if he wants to join in on the photos. Malia picked out this baby puke yellow one which I think works. It’s not a Christmas one but it’s Malia. She’s not part of the status quo.” Lydia put the sweaters back in. 

“True. We should let her sleep.” Ve said motioning to Malia.

“Yeah.” She said as they started to walk out of the room, “Should I order us dinner? Malia is our chief and she’s sick.”

“Sure. Thai?”

“Usual order?”

“Yep. I’ll be in my room.” 

Scott headed to vis bed and lied down on it. Ve grabbed vis phone and saw Theo had texted ver. A smile creeped on vis face as ve unlocked the phone.

 

 **[text: Theo]** I don’t want to be here  
**[text: Scottie]** you rather be with me don’t you?

**[text: Theo]** yes

**[text: Theo]** also its storming so i cant do anything

**[text: Scottie]** im sorry

**[text: Scottie]** lydia showed me the sweaters for our card and got you one if you want to join us 

**[text: Theo]** thats sweet of her

**[text: Theo]** might take that offer and have a ridiculous photo of you on my desk

**[text: Theo]** right now my wallpaper at work is one I took of you asleep on the couch at your moms

**[text: Scottie]** delete that photo

**[text: Theo]** no you look adorable in it.

**[text: Scottie]** so when do you fly back?

**[text: Theo]** tomorrow night at one am. Tracy is picking me up

**[text: Scottie]** why didn’t you ask me to come get you?

**[text: Theo]** finals remember?

**[text: Scottie]** I still could get you

**[text: Scottie]** really

**[text: Theo]** I will be waiting for you when you finish. No

**[text: Scottie]** fine

  
  



	19. Yule Shoot Your Cum Out

Theo sighed as he talked on the phone. His plans of taking Scott away for the holidays got canceled by the simple phone call of someone using his apps to track LGBT clients down and beating them. All they wanted was the access to his app and would need him to speak in court. This was now going to have them increase security on everything. 

“I got it. I’ll be in my office tomorrow around ten. I’ll see you then.” 

Theo hung up the phone and rubbed his face. He made his way to the room and saw Scott suspended in the air with a gag-ring in vis mouth. Vis ass was red like vis collar and cuffs. Theo came over and started to let Scott down which brought concern onto his sub’s face. Once ve was on the floor, ve took the ring out and looked at Theo.

“Is everything okay?”

“No. Someone used my apps to commit hate crimes. I have to speak up in court and let them access to our servers.” Theo took a seat in his chair. 

Scott started to take off the collar and cuffs. “Holy shit.” Ve came over and placed vis hands on Theo’s shoulders. “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“No. I don’t even know what to do but work with the police. This is going to be hell on the apps. We’re going to lose money and get so much shit. I’m going to get shit.” Theo rubbed his face.

“That’s all you can do. But for now, how about I put on come clothes and make us some tea or coffee and we can watch a movie. I know you’re not even in the mood anymore.” Ve said.

Theo reached up and took ahold of Scott’s hand. “That sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Theo and Tracy watched as the police worked with Josh and Corey on accessing their servers. They had to hire more people since they were starting to get bigger. Theo rubbed his chin as he watched them. He got there at nine and told them what was happening and they had to work with the police. Of course it made everyone worry but they were going to do as he said.

“How long do you think this will take?” Tracy asked.

“What do you mean?”

“The court case. Everyone is going to want to see their families.” 

“Everyone will. I’m going to speak and handle everything. Let everyone know they can head home for Christmas. They don’t need to worry about this.”

Tracy nodded her head. “I will after today. You know they might call Corey and Josh to get on the servers right?”

“I know how to work the serves too.” 

“Theo don’t take all of this on your shoulders.” Tracy said as they noticed Scott come in with a bag.

Ve came into the office and looked at the two. “How long have they been here?” Ve asked.

“Three hours now.” Tracy said as Scott placed the bag on Theo’s desk.

“Wouldn’t they just come in and take the serves?” Scott asked as ve pulled food out.

“They want to see everything. We’ll talk later Tracy.” Theo said.

“Alright. Nice to see you Scott.” Tracy walked out. Theo took a seat with Scott. 

“I talked to mom. She’s coming up for Christmas since this is happening.” Ve said.

“Really? She’s going to get time off to come up?”

“She’s already talking to them and explaining everything.”

“So Christmas at your apartment?”

“Yeah. Malia and Lydia are staying too. Just promise you won’t let this eat you up and be a party pooper.” 

Theo smirked. “Alright.”

* * *

“Malia, put the star on top of the tree.” Melissa handed Malia the star.

She nodded her head and took it. Lydia and Theo sat at the table, stringing the popcorn and cranberries. Scott had run out to get some food. With Melissa in town, Scott was staying with Theo so she could stay at the apartment. And since then Theo had been a bit happier. He didn’t mope around like he was before about the case.

Though they had told him to shut down the app which he couldn’t afford to do. Plus half the staff got time off while the other work. After a couple of days, they would switch off except for Theo. He had to show up in court in the beginning of the year to talk about how his app was safe and that these crimes were not their fault. 

Melissa walked over to the two. “How’s it coming along?” She asked.

“Good with Malia and Scott not eating the popcorn.” Lydia looked over at Malia with a smirk.

Malia looked at her. “I like popcorn.” She said.

“Still. I’m just happy someone went with my traditional tree idea. Malia is no help and Scott wanted just black.” Lydia smiled.

“Really? Ve’s willing to make the tree up at home.” Melissa said.

“That is my fault. I lost my tree and have solid black ornaments. He wanted to put them up.” Theo said which caused Lydia to look at him.

“How did you lose a tree?” She asked.

“Someone broke into my storage locker and took it. I don’t know how it happen.” He said.

“That is strange.” Melissa took a seat.

“Are we done for now?” Malia asked.

“Yes sweetie.” Lydia said which cause Malia to head into the bedroom and come out with a duffle bag.

“You’re going to the gym?” Theo asked.

“Yeah. I haven’t been in the past two days. See you later.” Malia grabbed her phone and left the apartment. 

“That was different.” Melissa said.

“She goes to the gym when she doesn’t want to do something. Trust me. I’ve gotten text from her when I’ve asked her to come to lectures and then text me that a client called for a training session.” Lydia smirked as she put the needle through a piece of popcorn. 

Theo looked at her. “She’s a rebellious one isn’t she?” He asked.

“She always has been since we’ve met since Freshmen year. Then again I went to the gym non stop and approached me.” She smirked.

“I remember when Scott told me about her. His words were that she stared you down like a coyote on the hunt.” Melissa smirked which caused Lydia to blush as Theo chuckled. 

“When in reality, Lydia is the one looking at Malia like she’s about to devour her.” Theo said as the door open.

Scott walked in with a bag of food and wearing a bright neon pink sweater with a white cat on it and a black skirt with leggings and boots. Ve smiled and came over and Melissa couldn’t help but to laugh at vis sweater. She reached over and placed a hand on vis shoulder.

“Where did you get this?” She asked.

“Goodwill. It look comfy and it is. And I got compliments on it the whole time I was out.” Ve said as ve put the bag on the table. “Where’s Malia? She’s running out when I bring food.”

“She went to the gym.” Lydia said.

“Oh. I got her pie.” Scott pulled out a boxed mini-pie.

“She can guilt eat it later.” Theo said as Scott pulled out the fried chicken and mac & cheese. 

“Did you get anything else?” Melissa asked as she looked at the food.

Scott held up some cookies and frozen peas. “Theo likes peas. I’ll throw them in the microwave.” Ve skipped over to the kitchen.

Melissa reached over and took ahold of Theo’s hand. “You’ve been good to him-i mean ver? It’s ver right?” She looked at the two.

“Ve, Ver, Vis, Verself.” Lydia said.

“Thank you. Ve’s hasn’t been this happy since ve told me ve was gay and genderfluid. Big relief off vis chest.” Melissa said.

“I remember when Scott came out. Me, Stiles and Allison came with ver because ve was really nervous.” Lydia said with a smile.

Scott came out. “Then your mother found you making out with Erica Reyes and that’s how you came out to her.” 

“Yep. I told you guys I was gay and that was that.” Lydia kept the smile on her face.

“And I still can’t believe Stiles was the straight one.” Melissa said.

“I know. We all thought Stiles was gay but he hooked up with Allison and shocked us all.” Scott said with a smile.

“I can see why you think that after meeting him. But I think we’re done.” Theo smiled holding up the strain.

“I want to put it on.” Scott picked it up and headed to the tree.

The three watched ver wrap it around the tree since ve didn’t get to help put up the candy canes, the fake pine cones, or the ribbons. Lydia looked over at Theo and watched him pull out his phone to take photos of Scott. When they heard the microwave go off, Lydia got up and gathered plates and the peas. 

“Scott food is done.” Lydia said.

“Okay!” Ve said as they started to dish out the food.


	20. Tiffany Blows

“Mhmm fuck Scott…” Theo moaned as his shoulders were rubbed. 

The CEO spent the day in court and stressed out. So when he came back to his apartment, he found Scott there with vis collar on and a jock strap. Ve sat him down, took off his coat, and started to rub out his neck and shoulders. Instantly Theo was able to relax. Scott leaned down and started to nibble on Theo’s ear.

“Are you trying to arouse me?” Theo grinned.

“Possibly. I just want you to relax. I can’t help being aroused seeing you in a suit.”

“Because you’ve never seen me in one.” He felt Scott’s hand move under his jacket, vis thumb finding his nipple and started to rub it.

“And I love it. Want to know something?” 

Theo arched an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“I would so be open for office roleplay and let you fuck me in a suit.” Scott chuckled.

“You are full of surprises Scott. What would your mother think of this?”

“Why bring my mother into this?” Scott moved around and got to vis knees. 

“I’m not bringing her into this. Now tell me what are you going to do to help me relax?” Theo asked as Scott started to undo his belt and pants.

“Well I was thinking about giving you a blowjob.” Scott looked up at him as ve pulled down his pants and boxers briefs, letting his cock fall out.

“Is that all?”

“That depends on you.”

Scott took ahold of his cock and slide it into vis mouth. Theo took a breath in and closed his eyes. He put his hand in Scott’s hair and held onto ver as ve nodded vis head. Scott was so much better then their very first session. Ve was sloppy and now ve was tight. So much suction in vis blowjobs to it took half the time to get Theo off.

Scott moaned as ve kept sucking. Vis hands grabbed his knees as ve moved. The pre-cum filled up vis mouth. Next thing ve knew, Theo pulled ver off and bent ver on the coffee table, pulling down the jock strap as well. It was clear where this was going. Ve knew Theo kept some condoms in the end table for when they had sex on the couch. Theo pulled one out and slide it on quickly before he push Scott’s checks apart to slide in. 

A moan came out as Theo went in. Thank god for lubed condoms. Theo grabbed Scott’s collar as he thrusted himself in and out. Scott quickly grabbed the coffee table to keep verself stable. Theo was close to coming and ve knew it. It wasn’t going to take him long. 

“Fuck!” Theo moaned as he came.

Scott was dripping. Theo pulled out and flipped ver around. He dropped to his knees and started to suck Scott off. Scott reached out and grabbed his hair. Theo rarely would suck ver off because he couldn’t control ver that much. He couldn’t grab vis head and fuck vis mouth. But when Theo sucked ver off, it was like heaven.

“Sir, I need to come.” Scott panted.

The answer ve got was Theo grabbing and messaging vis balls. Scott’s hips bucked a bit as ve kept panting. Ve felt vis toes curled up as ve let out a loud moan, coming in Theo’s mouth. Theo sucked vis dick clean, swallowing every bit. He took Scott out of his mouth and leaned back on the couch.

“Well I’m much more relaxed now.” He said grinning.

Scott smiled. “That’s good. Want to order Chinese and take a bath together?” Scott asked.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’ll order and you set up the bath.” 

* * *

Scott lied on the couch with vis head in Theo’s lap with Lydia in the chair and Malia on the floor. It was Christmas and thankfully between the four of them they could share some more, inappropriate gifts, with one another. They did some when Scott’s mother came to town because she had brought gifts for them. So now they would have a personal one with one another. Malia grabbed a bag from the tree.

“Scottie.” She said as she handed it to Scott.

Ve smiled and took it, looking in. “Oh my god.” Scott reached in and pulled out black lingerie underwear, “Theo really?”

“That’s not from me.” He said.

“That’s from me. You told me about how you wanted some and I saw them. Did not want you to pull those out in front of your mother.” Lydia said.

“Yeah let’s not give my mother a heart attack. Thank you Lydia. They feel really nice.”

“They are.” Malia said which caused Scott and Theo to look at her.

“She makes me wear them. They are made of silk.” Malia nodded her head.

“Oh nice.” Scott said with a smile.

Lydia reached beside her and handed Malia a box. “Here you go baby.” She said.

“Please don’t let it be more clothes that you’re going to force me to wear.” Malia looked at her as she took the gift.

“It’s not. I promise.” Lydia said.

Malia opened it and smirked. “You got the We-Vibe to use on me?” She asked.

“Which one?” Theo asked.

“Sync Massager.” Malia showed him.

“No to use on me. I’m missing you making me come in your own.” Lydia smiled. Malia got up and went over to her, giving her a kiss.

“Thank you. I can charge it and use it on you later.” Malia grinned.

“I will love that.” Lydia smiled.

“Somebody is a switch coupled.” Scott said with a smile.

“It’s not as fun without her doming and making me come.” Lydia grinned as Malia left the room to set up the charger.

“I know few couples that are switches and they are really happy. Scott just likes bottoming.” Theo ran his fingers through Scott’s hair.

“I do. I’m a butt slut.” Scott joked.

“Yeah we now. You and Jackson Whittemore throughout high school.” Lydia gave him a look.

“Jackson Whittemore? The lacrosse player?” Theo asked.

“Yep. Me and him dated as beards while he fucked Scott. He wasn’t going to come out. And he was such a top. I walked in on him fucking Scott on the locker room benches...You know it now makes sense why you are into BDSM. Jackson would pin you down, fuck you hard and rough and you told me he liked to use handcuffs a lot.” Lydia said.

“He did. He was a control freak. I’m happy he finally came out and I congratulated him when he did too.” Scott said with a smile.

“I remember.” Lydia said as Malia came out on her phone. “What are you doing?”

“The app for the toy.” Malia took a seat on the floor again. 

“Ah. Want to hand out the next one?” Lydia asked.

Malia nodded and looked at it. “Theo.” 

“Oh. Thank you.” He said taking it. He took the bow and placed it on Scott before he opened the gift.

“Oh. A shirt and...passes?” Theo pulled them out. The shirt was black with a green t-rex in BDSM gear. But the passes confused him. Scott sat up and looked at him.

“So there is a BDSM festival in San Francisco and Deucalion helped me get VIP passes. I figured since we didn’t get to go on a trip for the holidays.” Scott smiled. Theo smiled and gave ver a kiss.

“Sounds wonderful.”

“And it’s in March during my Spring Break so it works for us.” Scott smiled.

“That is good. I love it. I do like the shirt. It’s adorable.” Theo said.

“Good. It took me forever to find it. Most were with the symbols which was boring.” Scott said.

“Makes sense. But thank you.” Theo kissed ver again.

“You two are disgusting.” Malia said giving them a look.

“We were like that too. Hush.” Lydia grinned.

“You were.” Scott smiled as ve returned the kiss.


	21. 20 Dollar Head Bleed

“Kali, pass the peas.” Deucalion said with a smile which prompted the shop owner to do so.

It was a New Year's dinner party at Deucalion and Scott, Theo, Jennifer, and Kali over. Josh was there but in his submissive mode. Josh had on a bright pink collar, a chastity lock on, and a gag that had a stand sticking out which Deucalion kept his wine glass on. Josh had his body shaven smooth and his hair was pulled into ponytails. Kali and Theo grinned at the sight but they didn’t forced Jennifer and Scott to do the same for comfort levels. Theo would only do it if Scott agreed to it.

“He’s such a good boy isn’t he?” Kali asked.

“He is. He often talks back just to be punished.” Deucalion said as he took his glass to sip on.

“Scott does anything for me to fuck vis ass. Kali does Jennifer does anything to get something?” Theo turned to the other dom.

“No. She doesn’t. With her papers and test, punishment takes too much time and I don’t want to take time away from her work.” Kali said. 

“Aw that’s nice. When I have to write papers Theo will only blow me.” Scott smiled.

“She eats me out.” Jennifer said.

“That’s something a good partner should do. Josh would you like to blow your master as he did some work?” Deucalion turned to him and asked. A muffled yes sir came out which made the older male smile. 

“Good boy.” He smiled.

“Deucalion, this ham is good. What kind of is it?” Scott asked as ve took a bite.

“Cherrywood smoked. It’s a personal favorite of mine. You know the little deli shop on 17th?” He asked.

“Yeah. I actually live near it. You get it there? Which brand?” 

“Hormel. It’s really good for sandwiches.”

“I’ll have to try it. We’re due for a food run.” Scott said with a smile.

“Tell them I suggested the ham and he should give you a discount.” 

“I shall.”

“So after dinner, what are we going to do?” Jennifer asked.

“Well me, Theo, and Jennifer want to have a show of Josh’s training and we agreed to let you and Scott play with. Be a dom for a bit. How does that sound?” He asked.

Theo leaned into Scott. “I’m okay if he blows you or anything. What about you?” He asked.

Scott had to think about it. “I’m not sure how I feel about it. I would want to be the only one who blows you.” Ve said.

Theo smiled. “That’s fine. Neither of us will do it. Would you be fine if I did be a dom towards him with like flogging and all?”

“I would want that to be honest. I would get needy.” 

Theo grinned. “Don’t make me strip you of your clothes and bend you over.” He watched Scott smile and bite vis bottom lip. Theo turned to Deucalion. 

“Would you want to see which sub can last the longest?” He grinned which made the older male smile.

“That would be wonderful idea. Kali, Jennifer, would you want to join?” He asked.

“It’s my time. And we hold off whenever it’s that time for one of us.” Kali said.

“That makes sense. Well Joshua can see how a very well train sub compares to you.” Deucalion said.

* * *

Scott and Josh were kneeling side by side, both with their collars on. Josh’s hair was pulled into one large ponytail on top of his head and Scott’s was clipped back. Josh also still had his chastity deceived on. Both Theo and Deucalion came over with ring gags.

“Both open.” Deucalion said.

Both quickly obeyed and opened their mouths which both doms put them in. They made sure they were snugged. Both boys said thank you sir as drool started to come out. Kali came over and held up a marker.

“I think we should label them and what they can do best.” She suggested.

“That’s a good idea. Scott what are you?” Theo asked taking the marker. He bent down as he uncapped it.

“Butt slut sir.” Scott said which Theo wrote across vis chest.

“Good. Tell me three things you’re good at.”

“Taking it up the ass, spanking, and following orders sir.” The droll was dripping down Scott’s chest as Theo wrote on it.

“Those you are. Josh, what are you?” Theo moved over.

“Pain slut sir.” He said and Theo wrote on it.

“Really?” Theo smirked.

“Yes sir.” He said.

“Very well. This won’t be talked about at work by the way. Now what three things are you good at?”

“Electroplay, spanking, and humiliation sir.” Josh got out. His drool was worst than Scott’s.

“Well both like spanking. But this humiliation sounds fun.” Theo wrote on Josh’s chest and stood up.

“Oh yes. We haven’t done much with that. But I have an idea. Kali and Jennifer, you may voice your opinion. I have two spanking machines. We’ll put them on all fours and see who can outlast. Loser gets humiliated by how?” He looked at the others.

“I say shave their heads.” Kali grinned.

“No. Not for Scott.” Theo looked at her, knowing Scott was going to grow it out again.

“Theo is correct. Scott is his sub. Do you two do humiliation?” Deucalion asked.

“Edgeplay. I don’t let him cum.” Theo crossed his arms as he looked at Scott. 

“Very well. And Josh is in need of a cut and I need to mark him as mine.” The older dom came over and took out the ponytail.

“Shall I get the toys?” Kali asked.

“Yes dear. Get on all four boys.” Deucalion said.

Kali walked away as the two got on all fours. Theo came behind Scott and smacked vis ass gently which caused a slight giggle to come from ver. He knew Scott would outlast Josh. They were flogging and Scott could make it to thirty now. And he knew Scott was enjoying it alot. So this would be a piece of cake.

Kali came out with the machines. She position them behind the two and put them at their proper heights. Deucalion came over and set the machines for the time pace before he moved away from the machines. He stood in front of the two.

“You have to count off each time it hits. Understand?” He said.

“Yes sir.” They both said.

Deucalion nodded his head to Kali who grinned as she turned on the machine. Right away the machine started to spank the two which they promptly called out one. Theo and Deucalion grabbed chairs and sat in front of their subs. By the time they got to thirty, tears were coming down their faces and Theo could see the pre-cum dripping from Scott. He noticed Josh was shaking from the spanks. Deucalion must have be working on getting him to obey since it wasn’t Josh’s strong suit but he enjoyed pain.

It wasn’t till they got to forty-seven til Josh fell. Scott looked like he was about to fall himself. Theo looked at Deucalion and grinned. Scott won in the end. Deucalion sighed as Kali turned off the machines. The older dom went over to him and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to his knees.

“I’m disappointed in you Joshua. You could have made it till fifty.” He said.

“I’m sorry sir.” Josh said as Scott got verself up.

“Oh you will be. Get on your knees and stay there. Kali, get the camera. We’ll make this worst and show the world how disappointing you are.” Deucalion said.

* * *

Josh sat as his desk as Hayden rubbed his head. When Deucalion said shaved, he shaved all the way to the skin. Razor and all. Then he posted the photos online on a community site. It was humiliation and he did enjoy it. Theo and Corey stood nearby smirking.

“It’s weird seeing your best friend bald.” Corey said.

“I know. The only hair he has on him is his eyebrows. Deucalion told him he has to come over every three days to be shaved.” Theo took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh wow. I couldn’t do that. Oh by the way, the security system we want to put in the apps is ready to go online. And the sponsors are excited to see it.” He handed him some papers which made Theo smile.

“That is great. And for both apps right?”

“Yes sir.” They heard a smack and saw Josh covering his head from Hayden smacking his head.

Theo smirked. “Good. And Josh! Use sunscreen on your head now.” Theo called out.

“You said you wouldn’t talk about this at work!” Josh rubbed his head.

“I’m not. I just said Deucalion shaved you because everyone can see it.” Theo looked over the papers. 

“Oh.” Josh sulked down in his desk.

Theo looked at Corey. “Put out a tweet, Tumblr and Facebook post explaining the update and put it out in two days. It gives people time to read and spread the word before we push it on them.” 

“Will do boss. Oh when are you and Scott going out for vacation?” Corey asked.

“March twelfth to the sixteenth. I’m going to a kink festival with ver in San Francisco.” Theo started to head to his office and smacked Josh’s head on the way.

“LeatherFest?” Corey asked following him.

“Yep. You going?”

“No. But I think Hayden and Liam are. She sent in the paperwork request.”

“She did and I approved it. Did you want to go?”

“Mason isn’t into it. I’m not really. I support the idea of the apps you’ve made. That’s why I joined.” Corey rubbed the back of his neck.

Theo smiled. “You’ve told me when I interviewed you. And the support of the idea is really good thing. If you worked here and hated it, I wouldn’t keep you.” Theo smiled as the office door open and Scott came in.

“Hey hun.” Theo smiled as ve came over and kissed him.

“Hey. How’s everyone treating Josh?” Scott asked.

“Rubbing his head and smacking it.” Corey said.

“Oh that sucks. He enjoyed it though.” Scott said as ve took a seat beside Theo.

“He did. So what causes this surprise?” Theo asked.

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch.” Scott smiled.

Theo smiled. “Lunch sounds good. Corey want to come along?”

“Sure!” The young boy smiled.

“Great. Let’s head out.” Theo smacked Scott’s ass.


	22. Amsterdam Suitehearts

Theo blew the smoke out of his nose as Scott took a sip of vis tea. They went to Amsterdam for Scott’s graduation present and brought Malia and Lydia along while Stiles and Allison would meet them there . Right now the other couples were out shopping and the Dom and Sub couple wanted to take a break. So they went into a hash shop which made both of them happy. Theo was able to smoke some weed and Scott would drink tea.

What made Scott even more happy, ve was able to walk around in vis dresses. Ve wore one of vis red and black plaid dresses with skinny jeans and combat boots. Plus vis hair had grown out and ve left it in a ponytail but didn’t put on makeup on today. 

“How is your weed?” Scott smirked which made Theo smile.

“Really fucken good. Thank god we legalize in Cali but we don’t have good shit like this.” He looked at the joint in his hand.

“Let me try.” Scott looked at him. Theo nodded his head and passed it off to ver and watched ver take a hit.

Scott made a face before ve started to cough. “Oh god.”

Theo laughed and took it back. “No smoking for you.” He said.

“Agreed. That’s strong.” 

“Which means I’m going to be feeling really good at dinner.” Theo said.

“I bet so. Can we move her and stay here? I like it here and doing stuff like this.”

“What me getting high while you drink your tea?”

“Yes. And it’s a pro-sex city and there is a place where we can have sex in public. Plus no one has stared at me for wearing a dress today.”

“People don’t stare at you back home.”

“Yes they do. Trust me.” Scott said as ve took another sip as Malia and Stiles came over.

“Where are your doms?” Theo asked as they took seats beside each other.

“Still shopping.” Malia put out the weed she bought. She rolled one up and Scott watched.

“You do that too well.” Scott said.

Malia looked at ver. “Listen, the second it became legal, I started to smoke. It helps with metabolism.” She said as she handed it to Stiles who grinned.

“Ah. Explains the bong I found on the fire escape.” Scott smirked as Malia lit hers, then Stiles’s.

“I only do it a couple of times. Don’t worry.” Malia said as she took a drag.

“It’s illegal in France. But when Ally and I go to Switzerland, we smoke. I’ve never seen Allison more relaxed than when she smoked...Besides a good fuck.” Stiles grinned which made the others smirk.

“A good fuck solves everything. The number of times I fucked Scott during exams and midterms...I lost track.” Theo smirked which caused Scott to blush.

“I know. We heard. Even more since Theo moved in.” Malia grinned.

“So what else are we going to do today Brain?” Stiles asked.

“Try to take over the World Pinky. Take over the world.” Scott grinned.

“Well mice, I have plans to take Scott somewhere tonight that I wouldn’t be surprise that you guys might show up to.” Theo said.

“The Vondelpark?” Stiles asked.

“What?” Malia looked at them.

“It’s a park where you can legally have sex in after hours and take your little soldiers holders with. It can get weird.” Stiles nodded his head as he spoke.

“Did you and Ally get involved in a orgy?” Scott asked.

“Yes. And I did not like seeing my girlfriend get fucked by another dude.” Stiles inhaled some smoke.” 

“I don’t like seeing Scott geting fuck by other guys either.” Theo nodded his head. 

“Well that’s something Lydia won’t do. She likes the privacy of the bedroom. That’s why when we went to Folsom Street Fair, we were dressed normally.” Malia said.

“Compare to Mister and Mx Leather punks.” Stiles said.

“Yep.” Malia said.

“So we might be alone, well of our group, at the park.” Scott said with a smile.

“We shall be.” Theo grinned.

* * *

“There was a grass stain on my balls.” Theo said as he came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Scott was on the bed in just vis boxers, watching TV.

“No there wasn’t.” Ve said.

“Why lie to me about that?”

Theo took off the towel and got on the bed beside ver. He slid his hand down Scott’s boxers and started to rub vis ass. “To see if you believe me.” He started to kiss Scott’s shoulder causing the submissive to moan.

“You’re still horny?”

“Always for you. But before I do anything I have something I want to ask you.” Theo pulled his hand out and got off the bed.

“If you want to do puppy play, you know the answer is yes.”

“Not that Scott.” Theo went to his suitcase. He pulled something out and went over to Scott.

He said on the bed and held up a silver brand ring. “So what if we got married?” He asked with a smile as Scott looked up at him, eyes widen.

“Really?” Ve asked.

“Yeah why not? We’ll mod the contact after we get married so it’s not that we’re getting married so people don’t think we’re just doing it because we’re a dom and sub couple. I want to do it because I love you.” Theo said which made Scott smile.

Ve sat up. “Yes.”

Theo pulled over into a kiss before he put the ring on Scott’s finger. “So Mx. Rakean, shall we celebrate?” 

Scott nodded vis head as ve took off vis boxers. Theo grinned and reached down for a condom. He ripped it open and quickly put it on. Theo lied down and Scott quickly got on. The two closed their eyes as Scott lowered verself onto Theo. The Dom gripped vis hips and started to bounce ver while his hips matched.

“Oh fuck.” Scott moaned, vis hair falling in his face.

“Want me to fuck you nice and hard?” Theo grinned.

“Yes sir.” 

“Want me to bend you over on the couch, tying you down and fuck this perfect little ass, filling it up with cum?” 

“Please sir.” Scott whined.

“Get off and assume the position.” Theo demand.

Scott quickly listen and got off of him. Ve hurried over to the couch and got into position. Theo got off the bed and went over to his bag, picking up the rope. Without blinking, he went over to Scott and started to tie vis wrist up. He snaked it under the couch and brought it up to tie vis ankles. Once it was secure he grabbed his collar and gag. Theo put them on Scott which caused ve to groan. 

Theo moved behind him and grabbed his collar. He grabbed his dick and slide it back into Scott. He gripped the collar as he started to move quickly.  Scott closed vis eyes and moaned loudly. Ve gripped the couch, biting down on the gag. 

The dom moved his hand down and rubbed vis ass before ve smacked it. Theo did it several more times before a red handprint appeared on ver. Quickly swapped hands with the collar and did it to the other side. Scott had tears forming in vis eyes. Fucking and spanking. Ve was loving it.

“Want me to cum in that ass?” Theo grunted.

“Wes swer.” Scott said, mouth muffled.

A grinned appeared on his face as he went as fast as he could. He leaned his head back and moaned as he came. Feeling the warmth, Scott moaned. Ve was close.Theo pulled out and took ahold of Scott’s dick.

“Someone hasn’t come yet? We need to take care of that.” He said as he started to rub his hands over vis’s head, taking precum all over his hand.

He used it and started to jerked Scott off. Scott lowered vis head as ve moaned. Theo kept smacking vis ass with his free hand, causing ver to jerk in vis position. Scott’s ass was bright red when ve came all over Theo’s hand. He stood up and kissed him on the shoulder. 

“Good job.” He said softly as he took the gag out. He gently took the ropes off and gently rubbed Scott’s wrist. 

“Thank you.” Scott smiled as ve rested verself on the couch.

Theo took a seat and pulled Scott into him. He kissed ver on the head and brush the hair out of vis face. Scott smiled, holding into Theo’s arm. They looked out the window, into the city.

“So will we still do this after we get married?” Scott asked.

“Me tying you you up and fucking you? Of course.” 

“No I mean us traveling and doing stuff like fucking in the middle of a park.”

“Oh yeah. I was thinking Tokyo for a honeymoon and they have some weird shit we can do.” Theo grinned.

“That would be fun.” Scott laughed a bit.

“So Tokyo for our honeymoon. Got it. And I assume you want to wait a bit before we get married right? Get settled into school first?” He asked.

“Yeah. Make sure I get the flow of everything.” 

“And gives Lydia time to plan the wedding.” The two grin and laughed.

“Yeah. She would.” Scott smiled as ve held onto Theo.

“I love you.” Ve said.

“I love you too.” Theo kissed ver on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for enjoying my first bdsm fic and my shitty porn pun Fall Out Boy chapter Titles


End file.
